Losing You
by KatLady13
Summary: Something horrible has happened to Kagome in the feudal era and she fled for home in tears, but now she can't return and Inu can't get to her. Kagome has horrible nightmares that become more and more real. Will she ever find her way back to Inuyasha?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Kagome's Pain

Kagome had never felt more alone in her life. It seemed that nothing mattered anymore. She went to school, and tried to do as well as she could, considering everything that had happened to her.

'At least it's my senior year' she thought to herself. She had managed to pull herself together in the past year or so. She was at school most of the time now, but it was still hard on her.

Most of the time she felt numb, just going from day to day. The only thing that she enjoyed anymore was art. She could lose herself in her dreams of what were and what could have been.

She found that sometimes life became a little easier to deal with when she focused on one thing at a time. She tried not to think about him..she tried. Her friends all knew that something had happened, but they didn't know what it was.

They assumed that it was that "jerk of an ex-boyfriend" as they now referred to him. Her friends kept trying to pull her out of her shell. At first anyways, but now, they just sort of expected Kagome to stay quiet, not really taking an interest in what they gossiped about.

Kagome wasn't angry with them. She was furious with herself. She had made the decision to leave after everything was said and done; it was all her fault. There wasn't anything that anyone could do or say to change her mind.

Most nights, she ended up crying. She would stare at all of the pictures of her past, and what could have been her future. You see, when she dreamed, she dreamed of Inuyasha. She drew pictures of him from her memory. Pictures of him angry with her, of him laughing or of him fighting some demon.

The other pictures she drew were of herself. She felt it was the only way to show that she was taking full blame for everything. If she had only done things differently, she wouldn't be hurting so much right now.

But, she hadn't done things differently. Things had turned out horribly and it was all her fault. She knew that everyone back in the feudal era blamed her; rightly so.

There wasn't anything that she could do now. The well was closed, and that was also her fault. Kagome had the power, and when she came through it the last time, she didn't want to go back. She had closed the well.

Since then, she had tried to go back, but couldn't. That was when she came to the realization that she didn't have her power anymore. There was no way for her to return to Inuyasha..

Not that he would be happy to see her. Kagome just felt that there was something left there, that she needed to go back, but couldn't.

She pushed all of these thoughts aside for the thousandth time that day. It never was far from her mind, but she could will the pain away if she just focused on something else.

Kagome walked to her one true passion she had left. She felt like a zombie; she normally felt like a zombie. She went through the motions, just like every other day.

When she entered the room, she saw Hojo there. He was horrible in art, and she wondered why on earth he would take this class. He really didn't seem to like it, and to her knowledge, wasn't doing very well.

"Hey Kagome, how are you today?" he asked her cheerfully.

He always asked her cheerfully, and always asked her out on Friday.

'Shit, today is Friday' she thought. She knew what would be coming next.

"I'm okay Hojo, how about you?" she replied, trying not to sound too depressed. It hadn't worked.

"Well that depends on you Kagome. Would you like to go out this weekend? We could go to dinner and a movie, or whatever you'd like."

Kagome sighed. He had asked her out so many times and she had never once said yes. Hojo was relentless with her. He just wouldn't give up.

"I don't know Hojo, I really have a lot of work to do. You know college applications and all."

"Oh, I understand. I have to do that too. Where are you applying to?"

"Anywhere that has a good art program and is far from here." Kagome snapped in response.

"I see." Was all he said

The rest of the period was spent in silence as Kagome drew a picture of her beloved.

Hojo saw the picture. 'She always draws him; I wonder what could have happened between them. She is still so devoted to that guy. How could he have ever done anything to hurt her so much?'

The bell rang and Kagome packed up her things methodically and started out the door.

"Wait up Kagome!" Hojo said, trying to catch up with her.

"What is it Hojo?" Kagome answered, a little annoyed that he was keeping her.

"I just wanted to say, that whoever he was, he didn't deserve you"

"What do you mean?" Kagome said, now starting to wonder what exactly Hojo was talking about.

"The guy in all of your drawings. I know that you two had something going on, and that something must have happened to ruin it. I just wanted you to know that if he really cared about you, he would have found a way to be with you, no matter what."

"Hojo, I don't think you really know what your talking about, so please just don't comment on it" Kagome said angrily, and turned to walk away.

"No, I think I do Kagome. You have spent so long moping about, you need to move on. But first, you have to realize what I'm trying to tell you. He didn't care about you. I know that's hard to hear, but I just can't stand to watch you suffer."

Kagome stood there speechless. Hojo watched her reaction and said, "Well, I've said what I needed to. If you change your mind about this weekend, give me a call. I do care about you Kagome, no matter what you think. I would do my best to make you happy."

Hojo turned and walked away from her. Kagome stood looking after him for a long while.

'Who does he think he is? He doesn't know what he's talking about. I'm the one that ruined things...But, maybe he is right. I mean, if Inuyasha loved me, wouldn't he find a way back to me?'

She felt herself shiver and knew she needed to get home so she could have another good long cry.

She ran most of the way; trying to run from the haunting memories of what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Kagome's Decision

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

'No, he can't be doing this. Not again, I won't let this happen again'

Kagome ran after Inuyasha, as fast as she could go. She was no match for his speed, but she was just as stubborn. She knew that Naraku was in the area. But then again, so was Kikyo.

She ran as fast as she could, tripping over things in the process. She thought she might be able to see him in the distance, but she couldn't be sure.

She kept going. It was him, but he had his back turned to her. "Inuyasha!" she screamed again.

He didn't turn; he just stood there like a statue. So she ran to him, and once she reached him, put her hand on his shoulder and turned him.

"Inuyasha, what has gotten into you?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked right through her, didn't even acknowledge her presence. Kagome tried again, getting more and more impatient with him, and getting more worried.

She heard someone behind her, and as she turned she drew her arrow back in preparation for a fight.

"My beautiful Kagome, how good it is to see you."

"Naraku! What do you want?" Kagome retorted angrily

"Something that has evaded me until now. Believe me Kagome, you will not get away from me again!"

Naraku started to advance upon her, and Kagome shot without hesitation.

"Stay away from Inuyasha! I won't let you near him!"

"What makes you think that I want Inuyasha?" Naraku answered, dodging her arrow.

Kagome started to panic. She backed up, right into Inuyasha. She turned to him with pleading eyes.

"Inuyasha, help me please!" Kagome whispered to him. All he did in response was look down to her.

Kagome threw her arms around him and tried the plea once more. No reaction at all.

She was grabbed around the waist and hauled away from Inuyasha forcefully.

"Nooooo! Inuyasha, help me please! Please Inuyasha! I don't want to go with him!" She screamed in desperation.

She saw Inuyasha look up at her as she was whisked away. There was no emotion in his eyes.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome woke up screaming. She was covered in sweat, and shaking. She could still feel the tears on her face.

"Oh god, that dream, it was like I was back there again."

Kagome took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. She had these nightmares nearly every night. This one wasn't the worst. They all seemed to play out exactly what happened over and over.

She didn't know how much longer she could take this. It seemed like it was happening more and more though, the dreams were becoming more and more real to her.

Hojo's words came to her mind. "If he cared for you, he would have found a way…"

"Oh Inuyasha, I loved you so much. I still do, I didn't mean it...I'm so sorry" she cried into her pillow.

The next day when she woke up, Kagome felt so drained, and she had a horrible headache. She hadn't had any other dreams at least.

She got up and went for a bath. She eased herself into the steaming water and tried to relax.

After she was cleaned up, she went downstairs. Her mom offered her breakfast, but she declined, saying he wasn't hungry.

She flopped onto the couch and turned on the TV. She zoned out for the next few hours, remembering her friends in the feudal era.

Kagome remembered Inuyasha. She remembered everything about him. She thought of his hair and his amber eyes when they looked at her. She had always thought she could see love there. Love for her and her alone.

She shook herself, trying not to lose it again.

Hojo's words came to her again. 'Maybe it is time I try and move on. This isn't getting me anywhere. I can't do this to myself anymore.'

Kagome got up and went to the phone. She picked it up sighing and dialed Hojo's number.

"Hello"

"Hey Hojo, its Kagome"

"Kagome! Hi, um..I didn't think you'd want to talk to me..I, uh…"

"Its alright Hojo. Listen, I've been thinking about what you said. I think you're right. I do need to move on."

She heard Hojo gasp, "Really Kagome?"

Kagome heard herself laugh. "Yeah really. I was thinking about taking you up on your offer to go to the movies."

"Kagome that's great! When do you want me to pick you up?"

"Um..how about seven?"

"Great! Kagome, I want you to know I don't expect anything, I just want to make you smile again, alright? That's all I'm after right now."

Kagome felt a little relieved to hear that and she sighed.

"Thanks Hojo, I think that's exactly what I need right now. See you at seven."

Kagome hung up the phone and retreated to her room where she started getting ready for her night out with Hojo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Smile Kagome

It was seven o'clock and the doorbell rang. Kagome started to run down the stairs. She was wearing a dress.

It wasn't anything fancy, it was a light blue dress with floweres embroidered on it. She had on white heels and had put her hair up.

When she answered the door, Hojo's mouth dropped open. He didn't say anything to her.

"What's wrong Hojo? Do you not like my dress? Should I go change?" Kagome asked worriedly. It had been so long that she wanted to look nice.

"NO! I mean..no, your dress is fine. Kaogme, you look so beautiful- you just took me by surprise is all. I haven't seen you like this in a long time you know."

Kagome sighed, "Yeah I know. It's been awhile for me too."

She was starting to feel uneasy about doing this, and was thinking about changing her mind altogether.

"Oh yeah! I brought you these." Hojo said, pulling out some white roses from behind his back.

"Oh, thank you Hojo, they are wonderful," Kagome said, taking the flowers from him, "I'll just go put them in some water and we can go."

Kagome moved out of the doorway and Hojo came inside. She went into the kitchen and pulled out a vase that she filled with water and put the roses in.

"All set!" Kagome said, feeling a little better about the whole situation.

"Alright, lets go." Hojo offered Kagome his arm smiling down at her.

She stood there looking at him for a moment. She saw Inuyasha. She saw that look of betrayal on his face..the look that made her want to die.

Kagome took Hojo's arm and went with him outside.

On the walk there, it was pretty quiet most of the way. Then, all of a sudden, Hojo nudged her off balance.

Not enough to fall, just to knock her out of her daze.

"Hey!" Kagome said, starting to get angry.

"I couldn't help it!" Hojo called back as he started to run "You just looked like you needed a little push is all."

Kagome saw him grinning at her as he started to run away from her.

'Oh no you don't!' Kagome thought to herself.

She ran after him and caught up with him and gave Hojo a good shove back.

"So you can interact with others!" Hojo chided as he regained his footing.

"Yeah, its just that most of the time I choose not to." Kagome answered, stepping up to him.

"Hey, I got my wish." Hojo stated.

"What do you mean your wish?" Kagome asked puzzled by the strange look on his face.

"I got you to smile, and we haven't even seen the movie yet!" Hojo said as he puffed out his chest to demonstrate how proud he was of himself.

Kagome hadn't even realized she was smiling, but there it was. She smiled again, blushing and feeling better than she had in a long time.

"Yeah..well, thanks for that Hojo. I do feel better."

"That's all I want Kagome." He glanced sideways at her and said "at least for now its all I want."

Kagome blushed again. She hadn't blushed since Inuyasha…

'No' she told herself, 'I'm not going to think about that, not now. Now I'm going to see a movie with Hojo. I'm going to laugh and smile and have a good time with him'

They approached the ticket booth and Hojo bought two tickets. He wouldn't let her see which movie they were for.

When they got in and took their seats, Kagome started to get nervous again. She didn't know what was really supposed to happen on a date…

'Is this what it is? Is this a date? I don't even know that and I'm freaking out! I have got to calm myself down'

She took another deep breath and prepared to see the film.

It was over before she knew it. It was a good movie, it was a comedy and she had loved it. Her abdomen muscles hurt from her laughing so much.

Hojo walked her home, again offering her his arm. She took it this time without hesitation.

They talked about the movie, reliving the more hilarious moments and laughing about it.

When they reached her door, she turned to Hojo and looked him in the eyes.

"I want to thank you for such a great night Hojo, I really did have a good time."

"I'm glad to hear it Kagome. I know that you still probably need some time, but if you want to, you can give me a call and we can talk. I don't want you to think I'm coming on too strong after all" he ended with a wink.

Kagome flashed another smile, and said "Oh no! I could never think that. You've only asked me out every week for years!"

"I never thought you would actually take me up on it either." Hojo said seriously

"Well, I did and if your lucky maybe I will again," Kagome said with a straight face "I'm pretty tired, so I'll see you Monday, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll see you."

Kagome went on inside and couldn't believe that she really had a good time with Hojo.

She went into her room and was looking in the mirror to take out all of her hair pins when she saw it.

She was smiling, and it felt good.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Dreams Will Haunt You

"Please, don't hurt me" Kagome pleaded.

"Kagome my sweet, why would I hurt you? I need you Kagome."

"Let me go Naraku, I won't help you with anything, just please let me go"

"Listen to me very carefully Kagome. You belong to me now. There is nothing for you to escape to, you saw how Inuyasha reacted to you. He doesn't want you; he wants her."

"No! I don't believe you, Inuyasha had to be under some kind of spell. He wouldn't just stand there like that!"

"Oh, but he did Kagome. I had only just arrived when I took you. I did nothing to hamper Inuyasha from saving you. Although I do know why he didn't make a move to help you. You see Kagome, Kikyo was there. Inuyasha was looking for her and couldn't be bothered with wasting his time on you."

Kagome crumpled to the floor at this news. She felt her heart breaking all over again.

"No" she whispered, "it can't be true. He wouldn't do this to me again."

Naraku walked up to Kagome and put his hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at him

"Kagome, my innocent Kagome, do not cry over him any longer. I will not allow it. You are mine now, and you will stay with me. Put Inuyasha out of your mind, he is only of your past now." Naraku finished harshly.

He turned and walked away from her. She stared at his back, trying to believe in Inuyasha.

'It is so hard to believe you Inuyasha. If Kikyo was there, I know that she is the one you love…you were there for her. You couldn't rescue me or respond to me with her there. That must be it..this wouldn't be the first time you have betrayed me Inuyasha'

Kagome awoke again. This time she wasn't screaming, but she could still feel the dampness of the cell she was kept in. Could still feel Naraku's presence all around her.

She shuddered and turned on the light, she groaned in reaction to it. She had another horrible headache. There wasn't anything in her room. She got up and moved to the window and opened it, peering outside. Nothing, just the wind and darkness.

'These dreams are getting worse and worse' she told herself. She went back to her bed and cuddled up under the covers.

She slept most of the next day away, being very tired. She made sure that all of her homework was done.

Then she went to her special place. She was daydreaming again, at her desk with her sketchpad.

She decided to sketch something very different this time. Not Inuyasha, not this time.

She started drawing some scenery. Just a lake with some ducks on it. Trees and grass all around, maybe a few birds in the sky.

Suddenly her surroundings changed in her mind. She wasn't outside any longer, but she was still in the feudal era.

She looked around, and to her horror she was back in her cell in Naraku's castle.

'What the..how did I get here?' she thought to herself.

She could smell dank empty chamber. There was some hay in a corner where she had had to sleep. She went to it and she could smell the musty hay, she could feel the cold air in the room.

'This is a little too real of a dream for me' Kagome thought.

She heard some footsteps from down the hall and she went rigid. She knew those footsteps. It was Naraku.

She heard a key slip into the lock and the door whined and it was forced open.

"Kagome, it has been far too long my dear."

Kagome's heart was in her throat, she couldn't breathe..this couldn't be happening.

"Whatever is the matter Kagome?" Naraku said, grinning at her.

He was in his human form, and it only terrified her even more. "Wh-what am I doing here? I don't belong here." Kagome stammered out.

"Oh, I beg to differ Kagome. I think you do belong here, with me."

Kagome moved back against the far wall of the cell. "No I don't, I left all of this behind over two years ago!"

"Yes you did, and that was your mistake Kagome."

Naraku moved closer to her. Kagome pressed herself up against the wall as far as she could.

"Stay away from me Naraku, just keep your distance!" Kagome yelled, trying to sound intimidating.

Naraku only laughed at her, taking her by the waist he hauled her up against him. He put his hands on her back and pulled her to him, very hard, hurting her.

"Ahh, that hurts!" Kagome screamed, trying to pull away from him.

When Kagome awoke, she looked down. On her sketch pad, there was Naraku..in her old cell.

"How the hell did that happen?" Kagome wondered out loud. "I know that that never happened before.."

She decided it was just her imagination, but that was enough sketching for the day. She put her pad away and got up to prepare for bed..

She put her hand to her head. "God, my head hurts. Why am I getting all of these headaches lately?"

She took a deep breath and changed her clothes, starting to feel a little dizzy.

She pulled her covers back and laid down on her bed. Within a few minutes she was asleep again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Inuyasha's Pain

"Inuyasha! Please help me!" The only way that he responded was to look at her.

Naraku came and grabbed her from behind, whisking her away. All Inuyasha did was stand there and watch, helplessly.

He couldn't move, he could only look. He saw the look of fear and panic writ on her face and could do nothing to save her.

She disappeared in the sky with Naraku.

Inuyasha awoke "KAGOMEEE!" He was covered in sweat and shaking.

He put his hands to his head, trying to push the horrid memory away. That was the last time he had seen Kagome as herself.

After that, she just changed. Nothing about her was the same. He had only seen her once since then, and he hadn't acted very happy to see her.

He was furious with himself for that..and the fact that he hadn't been able to save her.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry I couldn't save you from him, and what he did to you"

Inuyasha punched the tree he was sitting in.

It was night, and his friends were sound asleep below him.

'These damn dreams just won't go away' he thought to himself. 'Why can't I just move on? There is no way I will ever be able to see her again. She went back to her time and sealed the well behind her. She doesn't want to see me again.' He told himself

'Who could blame her after what I said to her. I called her a traitor, told her she betrayed me and that I never wanted to see her again..no wonder she left. No wonder she won't come back'

He felt that same old feeling seeping back into him again.

There wasn't anything he could do now. His dreams of becoming a full demon were long gone.

Now, if he got the jewel..no. When he got the jewel, he would wish for a chance to see Kagome again. To tell her how sorry he was and try to make things good again.

He didn't care about anything else. All he wanted to do was see her again, smell her scent and hold her in his arms.

He seldom thought of anything else. He had become even more withdrawn, responding to almost everything with a grunt.

He still fought demons, and still hunted Naraku. He would hunt Naraku until he killed him for what he did to Kagome.

"Kagome.." he said aloud.

God how he missed her laugh, and her smile. She always seemed to be smiling before, and it always made everything alright again, no matter what had happened.

"Kagome, please don't give up on me. I will find a way…" he told himself.

He went to their tree often, and sat at the well's edge even more, just staring down into it.

He tried to will it open, he tried to get Kaede's help, but she couldn't do anything to help his plight.

All Kaede said was that Kagome closed it, and only she had the power to open it.

'Well, there it is. If Kagome wanted me to be able to go to her, she'd just open up that damn well. But no, she has to stay stubborn and hold a grudge..she must really hate me. It's been such a long time; over two years since I've seen her. She would never stay away this long unless she was never coming back'

Inuyasha felt the pain in his chest again, felt the stinging in his eyes again. He couldn't blame her.

If only he had given her a chance to explain everything to him; she would still be here now, with him.

He hadn't done that though. He just yelled at her and threatened to hurt her if she didn't stay away from him

So, she stays away from me, and I have no way to get to her now. No one can open up that damn well..

The sun started to rise, and he moved to wake his allies.

They got up and had a quick breakfast at the camp before they set out again.

Lately Inuyasha had been picking up Naraku's scent. He hadn't in several months, maybe even close to a year.

After so long, he had almost given up on ever finding him again. Until recently that is. About a week ago, he picked up his stench again and they had all been following it relentlessly.

Every day they got a little closer to him. It wouldn't be too long before they could all confront him again.

They didn't have much time. Miroku's wind tunnel was getting stronger and Inuyasha felt a sense of worry he had felt before.

He knew this had to have something to do with her…maybe they would find a way to get Kagome back once they slayed Naraku.

The gang set out again, in search of their worst enemy, that all of their hopes rested upon.


	6. Chapter 6

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the people who reviewed my story:

wickedgal, Mitsukai15, lilgirl1, j5 and Stephmote. Thanks to all of you! I really appreciate the reviews and thanks to all of you here is the new chapter. Please keep on reviewing. Now on to the story!

Chapter 6- Going For It

"Naraku, please don't do this!" Kagome pleaded.

She was in her cell in his castle again. Naraku was standing before her grinning wickedly.

He had just informed her that today was the day for them. She would become his today.

He advanced upon her and she screamed in fear. It was like she couldn't move at all.

"Don't worry my love, you will enjoy this" he sneered at her.

"No I won't! I hate you Naraku, I will never do this willingly and you know it!" Kagome retorted, finding the courage to at least speak.

"Well, if you won't enjoy it, I know at least I will and you can take comfort in knowing that."

He came closer to her. Kagome panicked and tried to get around him to the other side of the cell. It wouldn't do any good, the door was locked and he had the key. She was trapped.

Naraku caught her by the throat and slammed her against the stone wall behind her, hitting the back of her head.

Kagome moaned in pain and started to feel dizzy.

"My sweet Kagome, its about time we get through this don't you think? You have kept me at bay for far too long" Naraku drawled out.

"No, no no no" Kagome whispered. She tried to pry his hand away from her throat, but she was no match for his strength.

Naraku replied "Oh yes Kagome, yes" he tightened his grip on her throat and Kagome's vision warped.

She let out a soft moan and went limp.

Kagome woke up screaming this time. She had her hands up around her throat, trying to move away invisible hands.

It took her a moment to realize that she was in her own time and no one was there to hurt her.

She turned on the light again and walked over to her mirror. She was startled to see some light bruising about her throat.

She was suddenly hit with sharp pain in her head. 'Oh great, another killer headache' she thought to herself.

She dismissed the bruising, assuming she must have gotten carried away in her dream and had done it to herself.

She tip toed to the bathroom and pulled out some aspirin and took a dosage with some water.

She made her way clumsily back to her bed and climbed in, trying to get back to sleep.

It was Monday morning. Kagome hated all mornings, but Mondays were the worst. It was a start of a whole new week of school, homework and of thinking of Inuyasha.

This morning though, she got up and got dressed for school. She was determined to have a good day today.

She looked in her mirror, happy to see no bruising. She put her hand to her head, still feeling a bit of a headache.

She took some more aspirin and headed downstairs. She had a quick breakfast with her family and headed out for school.

She of course ran into her friends on the way. They were all glaring at her.

"Uh oh, what did I do this time?" Kagome asked sullenly.

"You went out with Hojo, and didn't even tell us about it!" Eri fumed at her.

"Oh that..well it was sort of a spur of the moment thing. Otherwise I would have told you, I swear!" Kagome said.

"So, you WILL tell us next time right?" Yumi asked.

"Of course I will, I promise." Kagome answered.

"Okay then, to make it up to us, you must give us all the details of your date with him!"

Kagome told them they saw a movie, and it was funny.

They just stared at her.."And?" "What do you mean, and? That's all that happened!"

"Oh come on! There has to be more than that, out with it Kagome."

"Well, I had a really good time with him. He made me feel better." Kagome said, blushing a little.

"Are you gonna go out with him again then?" Yumi asked hopefully.

Kagome sighed in response, "I don't know, probably." She looked at her friends. They all wanted this for her. They all had their own boyfriends and wanted the same for her.

"Hojo is a really nice guy, he didn't even try to kiss me. He just made me smile is all, and I'm really grateful for that." Kagome finished.

"Kagome, that's all we want too. If he can make you happy again, I think you should go for it."

Kagome smiled at them and they all looked a little startled by it.

"You know what?" Kagome said, "I think I will."


	7. Chapter 7

**I would like to thank all of you who took the time to review my story! It really means a lot to me that you review, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be updating. Please keep it up and I'll keep on posting. To the others that have read and didn't review, thanks for reading, but please share the love! Let me know how I'm doing, otherwise I have no idea if you like it at all. **

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**wickedgal thank you so much for reviewing and letting me know you love my story, I love to read all of your reviews!**

**bjk yes this will be an InuyashaXKagome fic, I promise. They just have some things that they need to work through**

**sailor-saturn550 thanks for your encouragement!**

**Now, on with the story!**

Chapter 7- Kagome's Plight

Kagome was in her cell. She just woke up from what she hoped was a horrible dream. Her head hurt, and she put her hand to the back of her head and felt her hair matted down by dry blood.

"Oh no..he didn't..oh god. He did." Kagome started to cry.

'How could he do this to me? I have been here for what seems like forever. He always just tried before, but he never actually went that far. Maybe he just knocked me out and left' she thought, trying to console herself.

She stood up and took a step. She felt tender; and knew what that meant. Naraku had raped her. Not only that, but he had done so while she was unconscious.

'At least I wasn't awake for it' she thought to herself.

'But still..I can't believe he actually did this to me..' Kagome started to cry again.

She couldn't believe that Inuyasha hadn't gotten to her in time to save her from this. But of course he wouldn't have time for her, he was with Kikyo. He hadn't even tried to stop Naraku from taking her.

Kagome started to get angry now. Very angry. With Inuyasha, Kikyo, Naraku and most of all herself for believing someone would come and save her.

She dried her tears and stood up. 'Enough of this. I'm going to get out of here on my own. I don't need someone to rescue me, and I'm tired of waiting, look where that has gotten me!"

She knew that someone would be in shortly to bring her some food because there wasn't any in her cell yet.

So she sat down and started planning. 'I don't know the castle well, but I do know that most demons don't like daylight much. I'm pretty sure its still day and if not, I'll just wait until daybreak to make my escape.'

Kagome lay down, resting and biding her time for her door to be unlocked.

It wasn't too much longer before the familiar rasping sound came and the door was pushed forward.

Kagome stay still and took deep even breaths. She didn't want them to know she was awake.

The demon came in, and saw her sleeping. He was just her guard for a few more hours, then he was done and could go.

He moved to place the tray close to her when her eyes shot open and she grabbed him by the throat.

The demon in retaliation did much the same to her, again slamming her backwards. He was careful, he couldn't hurt Naraku's new mate. Kagome took it all in stride as she reached for the demon's blade.

Once she had a grip on it, she withdrew it and kicked the demon as hard as she could in his gut.

He let her go and staggered backwards. Kagome lunged forward and pierced the demon's heart. It crumpled to the floor.

Kagome quickly grabbed all the food she could and stripped some cloth from the demon and wrapped the food in it. She took the keys and the sword and locked the demon in, just in case. It would buy her some time.

Thankful for her time with Inuyasha, she carefully made her way through hallway after hallway, working her way to the outside of the castle. She knew she could never have done this without being around him and learning so much.

She surmised she had been kept underground in the center of the castle. She made it to the main hall and took a glimpse outside. It was dark, very, very dark. She would have to wait till dawn to run.

She went back down below and found another cell to hide in. It was locked, but she had keys and thankfully, one of them opened up the door. She didn't even have to struggle to open it, it was only made of wood.

She went in and ate some of her food. Then lay with her back against locked door. Soon she heard shouting and Naraku's familiar howl as he ordered demons out to look for her. He didn't think to send anyone to check the other cells, after all, why would Kagome stay in the castle?

Dawn came soon after that. Kagome carefully made her way back out of the cell, and towards the main hall. She peeked around the corner and was shocked to find it empty. She took her chance and ran for it. She ran and ran until she was outside and in the safety of the woods.

She stopped and took a break. She could hear water running, and knew it was probably her only chance. She made a break for it and jumped into the river as it took her downstream, and away from the castle. The water chilled her to the bone, but she didn't mind. It numbed her of all pain.

Again, Kagome awoke with a start, trembling from the cold. 'It was so real" she said aloud and she gripped her head, trying to stop the room from spinning. Another headache..it happens after every one of my dreams.

Then she noticed something very strange. Her hair was sopping wet.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:**

**Piccolo13: Thanks for telling me how you feel and I'm glad that you like all of my stories.**

**Mitsukai: I know, poor Kagome…it only gets worse for her at least for awhile. Inuyasha is still coming up, but I promise I'll update soon!**

**Mizuumi13: The Hojo thing is just to help her forget her pain. Don't worry, Hojo is a nice guy, but definitely not for Kagome.**

**wickedgal: I love reading your reviews, they are hilarious! **

**So to everyone, here is the new chapter. I know that you are all wanting to know what is going on and I promise I'll explain, it may just take a few chapters. Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. C'mon everyone, share the love! Read and Review!**

Chapter 8- Second Time Around

Kagome didn't go back to sleep that night, her headache kept her up. Besides that, she was really freaked out about the whole dream.

She couldn't let go of the fact that she woke up with sopping wet hair, when in her dream she had just jumped into a river.

'These dreams are way too life like' she thought. 'I just don't know why, and why now of all things?'

She decided she didn't have time to worry about it, because she had class today, and it was Friday.

Hojo would probably ask her out again today. In truth, she was hoping he did. All she wanted was some relief from her pain. Hojo could do that for her.

She quickly got ready and made her way to school. Most of the day just went on and on as she waited for her art class.

Finally her last period came and she made her way to the class. Hojo was there, ready and waiting for her.

She took her seat next to him, "Hey Hojo, how are you?"

Hojo looked a little surprised that she had actually greeted him first this time. "I'm good Kagome, and you?"

"I'm doing better today." Kagome said as she pulled out her sketch pad and pencils.

She again worked on her sketches. This time however, she drew herself on the back of Kirara with Sango.

She smiled at the memories. She loved to ride on Kirara. Hojo noticed she wasn't drawing Inuyasha and smiled to himself.

The two talked through the class and Hojo asked her out again. Kagome smiled at him and said yes, she would be glad to.

"Alright, we can spend the day at the fair, if that sounds good to you." Hojo offered.

"Sounds great, I love the rides there. I haven't been in a really long time" Kagome said wistfully, "I also miss the cotton candy to tell you the truth."

Hojo smiled back at her and the bell rang. Class was over for the day. She and Hojo walked along together, talking about the fair and what all they could do there.

Kagome's friends caught up to them. "Before you guys say anything, I want you to know that tomorrow Hojo and I are going to the fair, okay?"

Her friends just giggled and smiled at her. Hojo offered his arm again and Kagome took it. The trio of friends took the hint and backed off to give them some space.

Kagome and Hojo continued to talk and laugh all the way to her house. Her friends were amazed at hearing Kagome laugh. They were more relieved than anything else.

Hojo walked Kagome to her door and said, "Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow, say around 2?"

"Sounds good to me!" Kagome replied with a quick smile. "I better get started on my homework so I don't have to worry about it later, see ya!"

She did just that, excited about going to the fair tomorrow. She got all of her homework done and went down to dinner.

Her family noticed that she was much happier than usual. They didn't want to spoil it so they all kept quiet and were justly rewarded when Kagome started to talk about the fair.

They all got to hear her laugh and smile about it. Everyone was happy for her. Then she mentioned Hojo's name. Sota frowned at her, and didn't say much for the rest of the meal.

After dinner, Kagome helped to clean up and then went to her room to sketch some before she went to bed.

Sota went in after her, "Uh, Kagome? I have a question for you."

"Sure Sota, what is it?"

"Well, it's about this Hojo guy and…well, Inuyasha." Sota said quietly, watching his sister carefully for any reaction.

Kagome froze at the sound of his name. She didn't dare look at Sota. This had been hard on him too, he idolized Inuyasha.

"Just ask me Sota, it's alright." Kagome coaxed.

"Well, all I really wanna know is that .. does this mean you are moving on from Inuyasha, for good?"

Kagome heaved a heavy sigh. She didn't even know the answer to that question herself. But, she thought, how can I not? I can't just waste my life not moving on from him, and there is no way to go back now.

"Yes Sota, I think it does. The full answer is that I'm not sure. There were some…things that happened between Inuyasha and me. I really don't think that I can ever go back and so there is no point in dwelling in the past, is there? Hojo makes me feel better, that is why I am going with him. I haven't felt alright in a long time, but he helps me to laugh again."

Sota had watched his sister very carefully. He knew she still cared deeply for Inuyasha, but he also knew she couldn't go back. He didn't really care for this Hojo guy, but it was his sister's choice.

"Okay sis, just know this. If Hojo hurts you, he has me to answer to!" Sota said, turning and strutting out of the room.

He smiled at hearing his sister laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so what you have all been waiting for, this is what happened between Inu and Kags. At least part of it! I have the next chapter already done, so as soon as I get say…three reviews, I'll update! If not, I'll just update again in a few days. Thanks to:**

**wickedgal: I really love reading your reviews, they are hilarious! Keep it up :D**

**Piccolo13: So, are you saying that Hojo is bad? Yeah, I know, don't worry, he'll be out of the picture soon.**

**Mitsukai15: I promise that Kags won't be with Hojo. There are just some things that have to happen first. He is pretty clueless, at this point, he's just trying to cheer Kags up. Right now she is basically just using him to get away from her pain, sorta like some people do with alcohol and drugs. **

**On to the story! **

Chapter 9- Inuyasha's Mistake

Kagome pulled herself out of the river. She was soaked through and frozen to the bone. She didn't care though. She was away from Naraku and that was all that mattered to her.

She started her trek into the forest, heading towards where she thought Kaede's village was. When it started to get dark again, Kagome found a small cave she was able to squeeze into.

She pulled some branches over the opening for insulation as well as hiding the entrance. She curled up and fell asleep in no time.

The next morning she woke up, seeing it was late morning she pulled herself up and out of the tiny cave.

She started her trek again, picking berries along the way for food. She walked until she nearly collapsed. She found a nice place along a river where she washed up and got some water to drink. She ate a few more berries before she fell asleep along the waters edge.

Kikyo only smiled to herself as she marveled in the evil of her own plan. Kagome was with Naraku now, and she would have Inuyasha all to herself. There was nothing that anyone could do about it.

"Ha ha ha!" She laughed aloud. She still couldn't believe that she had done it. When she appeared to Inuyasha, she put a spell on him, making it impossible for him to move at all, or speak.

Then that stupid Kagome had arrived, with Naraku right behind her. It had all worked out perfectly. At least it had until now.

Kikyo knew that Kagome had escaped. She had to find her, and fast. She had to beat Inuyasha, or all would be lost.

Kikyo was smarter than the demons. She knew that Kagome had used the river as a means of escape. She followed it for a long time.

Finally, she came upon Kagome's sleeping form. It was dawn, she would have time to kill her easily.

"Kagome, you foolish child, wake up!" Kikyo demanded.

Kagome jerked awake, and regarded Kikyo with terror clearly on her face. "Wh-what do you want Kikyo?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"You haven't figured that out yet? I want Inuyasha, and I will never have him with you around. Therefore, I have to get rid of you, it's quite simple." Kikyo coached.

Kagome was furious with Kikyo, "No Kikyo, don't you have it figured out? Inuyasha loves you, not me! He will never be with me because he only wants you!" She shouted back.

"I know that you are right Kagome, but you still serve as a distraction. I can't have my Inuyasha worrying about you when he should be consumed with me." Kikyo smiled as she said this.

She started to move towards Kagome, nocking an arrow and aiming it for her. Kagome panicked again 'Why does everyone do this to me? Oh god, Inuyasha, where are you? I need your help' she thought to herself.

Kagome stood up and faced Kikyo with a determined look on her face. She wasn't going to back down from this.

"I don't want to fight you Kikyo. I know how much Inuyasha cares for you, and I wouldn't want to hurt him in that way. Please Kikyo, don't do this. If you love Inuyasha, don't do this." She pleaded.

"Love? Whatever makes you think that I love him? I have complete and total possession of him Kagome, I don't need to love him in return."

Kagome gasped at this new knowledge, 'Kikyo doesn't love Inuyasha? How could she do this to him? He would give up everything for her, and she says she owns him?'

"I don't understand you Kikyo. Inuyasha is a wonderful person and he would do anything for you, how can you not love him in return?" Kagome asked.

Kikyo only glared in response. She pulled the arrow back and released it. Kagome just stood there, rooted to the spot, watching the arrow come towards her.

She closed her eyes and waited for the pain to start, but it never did. As she slowly opened up her eyes, she saw the arrow to her left in the tree. She looked over to Kikyo and saw her staring open mouthed at her.

"How did you do that you stupid girl?" Kikyo screamed.

"Do? What did I do?" Kagome asked her. "You know damned well what you did you little bitch! You're trying to take everything from me; My Inuyasha, my body, my life and my power!"

Kikyo flew into a rage and lunged for Kagome's throat. Kagome tried to get out of the way, but wasn't fast enough. Kikyo had knocked her down and was on top of her, trying to strangle her.

Kagome managed to reach behind Kikyo and pull out an arrow as it got harder and harder for her to breathe. She used all of her strength to roll them over so she was on top of Kikyo.

She looked into her eyes and only saw hatred for her there. She wouldn't hesitate this time. Kagome pulled the arrow back and plunged it into Kikyo's chest. Kikyo released her as she began to crumble and Kagome stood up and staggered back. She was amazed at what she had done. There wasn't even any blood there.

She stood staring as she watched the remaining piece of her soul return to her. She felt much better, and a little dizzy.

"Nooooo!" a familiar voice sounded out. It was full of rage and anguish.

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha rush into the clearing and go straight to Kikyo. He cradled her and bowed his head over her. Kagome saw Kikyo reach up to Inuyasha and put her arms around his neck.

Kagome couldn't breathe, she knew Inuyasha would be heart broken, but he would have to understand, he had to.

Then, Kikyo's arms dropped down to her sides, and her body turned into dust. Inuyasha stood up and turned on Kagome.

"How could you Kagome?" He roared at her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, I wasn't expecting to get the reviews so soon! Thanks to wickedgal, Mitsukai15, L0v391 and Briannabananas for reviewing. If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't be updating so quickly! Please keep it up, I live off of reviews!**

Chapter 10- Naraku's Deceit

Naraku was very pleased with himself these days. He only needed one more shard to complete his task. That last shard Inuyasha has.

He hated Inuyasha and wanted to make him suffer in any way that he could. First it was by using Kikyo.

Ah Kikyo, thought Naraku. She was a beauty. Too bad for her, I found something better. He smiled to himself, remembering the spit fire he had taken.

'Kagome my precious Kagome it won't be long before you and I are together again. I have found you, and all I need to do now is bring you here.' He laughed his maniacal laugh.

Thoughts of Kagome consumed him. It had been such sweet revenge to drive the final stake in between Inuyasha and his love.

The only part he hadn't anticipated was not retrieving Kagome. She had made her escape, and proved to be much more cunning that he thought. She had gotten away and in doing so, confronted Kikyo and slain her.

How spectacular that was. He hadn't needed to do it himself, his sweet Kagome had done it for him. He could only imagine the pain that Inuyasha had felt.

But then, Kagome ran. She must have been using her powers because she was able to remain hidden from his sight.

Before he could get to her, Kagome had made her escape down the well, again. He thought that he would just bide his time until she returned, but it soon became apparent she wouldn't be returning.

Naraku had outdone himself. He had managed to drive the two apart and was so successful in doing it, Kagome wasn't ever going to return.

'That doesn't matter now' Naraku reassured himself 'I will get her back here again, and I will use her for my heirs and to fill Inuyasha with rage'

Inuyasha, the only demon he wanted to destroy for revenge. He had to, there was no way around it. Inuyasha would have to suffer.

He had done an excellent job so far, but he wasn't done yet. The past year he had been in hiding, tracking down the shards in secret. He had collected so many, and grew very powerful.

Inuyasha still carried the last shard. He would have to get it to complete the jewel and make his wish.

How furious Inuyasha would be when he walked right into the trap and give Naraku exactly what he needed.

The past few weeks, he had been planting his scent, luring Inuyasha to him. He made the trail right to his castle. It wouldn't be much longer before Inuyasha arrived.

Then, he would get the remaining shard and complete the jewel. Once it was complete, he would make his wish that Kagome returned to him.

He didn't have much time. He had been using his power to go to Kagome in her dreams. He knew she dreamed of Inuyasha, and their last days together.

But, he could plant other dreams as well. He loved to visit her and torture her through her subconscious mind. She still loved the half breed enough to follow her connection with Inuyasha, but he could still reach her. Whenever her mind brought her here, he would infiltrate her dream.

Not only did he plant dreams, he watched others. In doing so, he learned many things. One of the most important things was that she no longer had her powers. Or at least, she didn't have access to them anymore, not in her waking state. It was as if she had locked them away somewhere.

'That would leave her defenseless against me' Naraku congratulated himself.

Another important thing was that Kagome still loved Inuyasha; to the point that she was slowly killing herself. Her heart was broken, and she wouldn't even try to move on. She simply looked for a few moments peace.

His sweet Kagome was in dire straights, and he had to pull her back before it was too late.

Not for the first time that day, Naraku was disgusted with himself. He was again, in love with a human, a priestess, one that seemed to constantly be in danger.

When he first realized that she would die without his help, he couldn't sleep at night. He had visions of her dying.

That was when he knew; the wish he would use wouldn't be for himself. It would be for Kagome. He would save her and keep her this time.

He would kill Inuyasha for her, and keep her away from her time. Kagome would never have to worry about anything ever again.

Naraku couldn't believe himself. Not one day went by without thoughts of Kagome intruding into his mind. He knew that Inuyasha must feel the same, and could only take comfort in the fact that he blamed himself for her leaving.

The last thing that brought a smile to his face was that with Inuyasha's help, he would complete the jewel. His wish would bring Kagome back to him, forever.


	11. Chapter 11

**Mitsukai15: Yeah, Naraku isn't the greatest guy, we will see another side of him in this story.**

**PriNcEss-oF-D-c: I was hoping someone would like that! Thanks for reviewing, please keep it up!**

**L0v391: Well, if you didn't like how dumb Inu was in the last chapter, this won't be pretty. I promise though, it will get better!**

**wickedgal: It is a little creepy, there will be some more of that coming!**

**Now on to the story! Please remember to read & review!**

Chapter 11- Last Words

Kagome woke up, again with a horrible headache. 'Great, now they're starting when I'm not even having those dreams' she thought.

She stood up, and fell back down extremely dizzy. 'Wow, this is worse than I thought. I'm really sick or something.' She lamented to herself.

Kagome leaned back gently, trying not to make herself sick. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths.

Finally she thought she was able to stand and she did. She went straight to the bathroom and took more aspirin. Then she started a nice hot bath that she relaxed into.

She let the hot water soak into her skin and tried to clear her mind. The headache was starting to let up. It was the worst one she had ever had in her life.

Kagome thought about it, and she had never really had headaches like this before. Not until the last week or so. 'What is going on with me?' she wondered.

She leaned back, resting her head on the edge of the tub. Before she knew it she was again asleep.

"Inuyasha, let me explain" Kagome tried. Inuyasha wouldn't have it. He advanced up to her and took her by her shoulders, "Kagome, how could you kill Kikyo?"

Kagome found herself getting very angry at this. After all, Inuyasha had no idea what had happened, he wasn't there and wouldn't let her explain.

"What do you mean, KILL her? She was already dead!" Kagome yelled back in his face. She instantly regretted it, and knew that comment would cost her.

Inuyasha looked at her stunned, disbelief in his eyes.

"Kagome, why do you smell so…different?" Inuyasha said in raspy voice.

Kagome knew what he was talking about, and was so ashamed. She lowered her head and said, "I don't know what you're talking about Inuyasha."

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was smelling. He stared at her, then took his hands from her and backed away.

"Why is Naraku's scent all over you?" he asked again.

"Inuyasha, please, I don't want to…" Kagome wailed to him. Inuyasha took another step back. This couldn't be happening.

"You..you and Naraku? Is that why you killed Kikyo Kagome?" Inuyasha was starting to believe what was in front of him.

"What? Inuyasha, please just listen. Naraku..he" Kagome tried, but she couldn't find the words to tell Inuyasha what had happened to her. She looked at his face and felt something slice through her heart. He was looking at her with disgust.

"You let Naraku bed you. He has changed you; you're with him now. He sent you to kill Kikyo because he couldn't do it himself"

Inuyasha turned and started to walk away from Kagome. She saw his fists clenched at his sides.

Kagome ran to him and grabbed his arm, "Inuyasha no! Wait, please!"

At her touch Inuyasha recoiled and jerked out of her grasp. He turned to her, "Kagome, you are not who I thought you were. You have betrayed me you traitor, and I can never forgive that. Get away from me and stay away, I never want to see your face again. If I do Kagome, I will fight you for what you have done to Kikyo."

Inuyasha was in turmoil. He turned from her and left the clearing, hearing her wails behind him.

Kagome fell to the ground and started vomiting. She couldn't deny it any longer. She had been raped by Naraku, and Inuyasha didn't care. He thought she had wanted to!

She tried to calm herself down by taking a deep breath, but found she couldn't. She looked around her in a panic, but there was nothing. Everything started to go black.

Kagome's eyes jerked open. She was under the water. She leaned forward in a rush. She felt sick and clambered out of the tub to the toilet where she lost her supper.

Suddenly it was like it had all just happened all over again. It was all so fresh in her mind.

'No matter what I do I can't seem to get away from the pain' she thought to herself.

She didn't know how long she lay there, but she finally pulled herself up. Her head was throbbing.

She tried to ignore it, and started to get ready for her day at the fair. She had a quick lunch with her family and before she knew it, it was two o'clock.

Hojo was right on time as usual. She went to the door, this time in jeans and a tank.

"Hey Hojo, you ready?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, you ready to stuff yourself with cotton candy?" He chided her. She smiled back, "You bet!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- A Vision From Beyond

Kagome and Hojo made their way to the fair. It was packed with people. They made their way to the ticket booth and Hojo bought them both several tickets.

"Okay, so where do you wanna go first?" He asked Kagome

"Um..how about the ferris wheel? I always loved that one!" she replied.

"Alright, let's go!" Hojo took her hand and they started out towards the giant wheel. Once they finally got on, Kagome felt so free.

When it peaked at the top, she could see so much. She looked up into the clear sky. It was a great day, and she was already forgetting her troublesome dream.

"I guess you really like the ferris wheel" Hojo said, staring at her. He thought she was so beautiful, she looked carefree.

"Yeah, I really do. I feel so free up here." She said, turning to him with a smile. Hojo took her hand again, and Kagome didn't stop him.

She didn't want to stop feeling good, and Hojo was definitely the one making her feel good again.

She just smiled back at Hojo, and he kept staring at her.

They rode a lot more of the rides that day, including going into the house of mirrors where they had a good laugh at their ridiculous reflections.

Hojo bought Kagome a lot of cotton candy, and caramel apples too. Kagome couldn't seem to stop smiling.

They were getting ready to leave when something caught Kagome's eye. She turned back in response and saw long, silver hair flowing.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat and she felt her mouth go dry. Her eyes had ached for a sight of him…

She followed the hair to the man, in a red kimono running back through the crowds. He was going in the opposite direction.

Kagome wasted no time in running towards him. She couldn't let this go on, she had to see him.

In the distance she could hear Hojo, "Kagome? Kagome where are you going?" She didn't even look back, she just kept running.

She followed the path he had taken, and couldn't seem to think straight. There was only one thought on her mind, 'I have to catch up to Inuyasha'

Kagome chased him all through the fair grounds, to the exit on the opposite side. He kept running, and she followed.

Just when Kagome thought she might be catching up, Inuyasha stopped. Kagome didn't. She ran up to him, but stopped a few feet away, suddenly unsure of her plan.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's wavering voice asked.

Inuyasha turned to her, and Kagome felt faint. He was so handsome it took her breath away. Those amber orbs seemed to pierce her very soul.

It didn't take Kagome long to realize something was very wrong, she really couldn't breathe.

Hojo panicked as he heard a car screech and blare the horn. He knew Kagome had gone this direction.

He ran towards the sounds and felt himself stumble when he saw Kagome sprawled out on the ground in front of a car.

He rushed to her, and was relieved to see she was breathing. "Kagome? Kagome can you hear me?" He said to her.

"In-Inuyasha?" Kagome answered, thinking her beloved was there with her.

Hojo was hurt that she was calling for him, but very glad to hear her speak.

"It's alright Kagome, you're going to be fine" Hojo said, trying to keep her calm. He turned to the crowd forming and saw someone frantically dialing on the their cell phone.

He nodded to them, and waited for the paramedics to arrive.

When Kagome awoke in the hospital she was very confused. "What happened?" she said aloud.

"You were in an accident Kagome" her mother answered, "but your going to be fine now. The doctors say there weren't any serious injuries. You were just knocked out. You can go home tomorrow."

"I-I thought I saw him Mom. It was so real" Kagome said as she bowed her head.

"It's alright Kagome, you just wanted to see him so badly, your imagination conjured him up, that's all. So don't you worry about it dear."

Kagome took a deep breath, "So I can't go home until tomorrow?"

"No honey, not until tomorrow. I'm sorry. I can stay here with you if you want." She offered her daughter.

"No, that's okay. Actually, I'm pretty tired now. I think I'll just go to sleep." Kagome suppressed a yawn.

Her mother gave her a kiss on the forehead and left for home. She would return the next day to bring her daughter home.

OMG everyone I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! I haven't stopped writing any of my stories. Life just kinda got in the way for awhile. Anyway, hopefully with some reviews my next chappie should be up soon! Enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Headaches and Nosebleeds

The next few days were pretty uneventful for Kagome. She was released from the hospital. They gave her some pretty heavy drugs for the pain and she was out of it for awhile.

'At least I don't dream when I'm on these pills' she thought sadly to herself.

She thought she might be getting a little too dependant on them, but didn't really care.

She took her final pill and made her way to her room.

She sat down at her desk and pulled out her sketch pad. It was Monday, but she wasn't going to be at school for a while.

She started thinking, and drawing. She tried to draw Inuyasha. He was angry with her over some stupid thing again.

She smiled to herself, remembering the arguments they used to have. She drew him yelling at her.

'He did that a lot after all' she thought. 'I would give anything to have you yell at me again Inuyasha'

But Kagome knew that wouldn't happen. It was strange, the one thing that hurt her the most was the look on Inuyasha's face when he said all those horrible things to her.

What happened with Naraku did bother her, but it shadowed in comparison to have Inuyasha look at her like that.

She started daydreaming while she drew again. Remembering all of the times she and Inuyasha had gotten into fights. She would run away, and come back home. Inuyasha would always follow her.

'Except for this time' she thought sadly. She was lost in her memories. She could smell the fresh air. It was so much cleaner here. She heard birds singing and turned around. It was the forest. She was right next to the bone eaters well.

She looked around and marveled at the scenery she missed so much.

"You missed this, didn't you Kagome?" a voice said from behind her.

Kagome was so afraid to turn around. She took one deep breath and turned to see him standing there, gazing at her.

"Yes, I did, very much." Kagome answered in a clear voice.

She saw the man swallow hard and take a step forward. "I've missed you" he said to her.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Inuyasha was there, standing before her. He looked exactly as she remembered, only more handsome.

"You have Inuyasha?" Kagome said, afraid to close her eyes for even one moment.

"Yes, I have. It's strange not having you here ya know. I-I had gotten used to you." Inuyasha said, blushing slightly.

Kagome smiled at him and Inuyasha's knees went weak. He didn't think that he could walk, for fear he would fall.

Kagome solved the problem for him by walking up to him. Inuyasha inhaled her scent. He had missed it so much, but he never forgot it.

"Inuyasha, I can't come back, you know that- don't you?" Kagome asked, unable to take her eyes from his.

"Yes, I know. I can't come for you either, you know that." Inuyasha stated calmly.

"Yes, I know. I think I also know that I'm dreaming" Kagome said while smiling.

"I think I am too. I've thought about this so many times, Kagome, I don't care if I'm dreaming or not!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, I want you to know that, I'm..well I'm really so…." Kagome's voice cracked as Inuyasha and her surroundings started to fade away.

"Kagome! Wait, don't go yet!" Inuyasha yelled as he moved for her, but she had already vanished.

Before Kagome's eyes, everything changed. Where Inuyasha was standing, now stood Naraku.

"Kagome, I'm surprised to see you here. It is an honor of course, but I don't appreciate it when you disobey me."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked fearfully.

"You went for Inuyasha. Not only that, but you brought him to you. I can not allow this Kagome. You know that you belong with me." Naraku said.

"I will have to show you that I won't stand for this Kagome. I want you to know that I do this for your own good."

Naraku moved towards Kagome and she couldn't move. She tried to draw on the power within herself, but she found nothing. 'Oh god, not again! This is my dream damnit, why can't I control it?'

"Stay away from me Naraku!" Kagome shouted at him "Or you'll be sorry!"

"Really? What exactly are you going to do Kagome? Use your power on me?"

Kagome looked stunned for a moment, "How did you know about that?" she asked him.

Naraku laughed at her, as he took another step to her. He was right next to her now.

"I know so much about you Kagome, more than you'll ever realize. Just like I know you can't use your power anymore."

Naraku was done wasting his time with her, he hit her hard in the ribs and sent her flying.

Kagome couldn't breathe and didn't even feel it when she hit the wall behind her. Everything blacked out as she watched Naraku come closer to her.

Kagome woke up with a start. She sat upright, and quickly put her head back down. 'Oh, my head! I'm gonna be sick!' she thought to herself.

She opened her eyes and looked around, she was still sitting at her desk, but must have dozed off. She decided she had better try and get to the bed and stood up very slowly.

Kagome kept her eyes focused downward as she moved and saw something on her sketchpad. It was dark red, it was blood. She looked at her self in the mirror, and saw blood running down her face from her nose.

"What the hell?" Kagome said as she stared at it. She coughed and was rewarded by searing pain. She pulled up her shirt and looked at her chest in the mirror. Her lower ribcage was bruised on the left side.

"Okay, there is no way in hell I did that in my sleep!" Kagome said aloud. She stumbled her way into the bathroom again and pulled out some gauze she shoved in her nose, trying to stop the bleeding.

She sat down and propped herself up against the wall and started thinking. 'What the hell is happening to me?'

Inuyasha awoke screaming Kagome's name. "No, wait! Don't go Kagome, don't go!" he yelled. He actually sat up and was reaching out for her when he realized he was sleeping.

"Have another dream about her?" Miroku asked. "Yeah, this one was so real. It was like she came to me, and was trying to tell me something. Miroku, I think she's in trouble."

Inuyasha said.

"That may be, but she is in another time now Inuyasha. We can't do anything to help her from here." Miroku said, trying to calm Inuyasha down.

"No, she is in trouble and it has to do with Naraku. We have got to find him fast Miroku, I think Kagome is running out of time faster than you are." Inuyasha stated.

Miroku understood that. He didn't have time to lay around doing nothing, but he had some time left. If Inuyasha was right, they would need to act fast.

Okay, so what did you think? Sorry it took so long, please R&R!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Trouble In the Deeps

Kagome's mother found her on the floor in the bathroom. There was blood everywhere and she was unconscious.

"Kagome! Kagome wake up please!" Her mother cried.

Kagome didn't move. She was ice cold and something was horribly wrong.

She left her daughters side to run to the phone and call for an ambulance.

Kagome awakened in the ambulance to two paramedics leaning over her. "Kagome, do you remember what happened?" One of them asked her.

"Uh..yeah, I think so" Kagome said, trying to remember.

"Please tell us if you can" the second paramedic said. "Okay, well I was drawing in my room. I think I fell asleep. When I woke up I had a really bad headache, it was making me nauseous. That's when I noticed the blood." Kagome finished.

The two paramedics looked at each other. "You didn't do anything? Any drugs or try and hurt yourself? Your mother told us you had had a rough time of it the past few years."

Kagome looked at them through glazed eyes, "No, I didn't do anything like that. I was just drawing." She took a breath "My head really hurts, can you please do something?"

Then she was out again.

When Kagome woke up, she was again surrounded by people she didn't know. "Wh-Where am I? What's going on?"

She started to freak out and tried to get up, but she couldn't. She looked around her, there wasn't anything holding her down. 'Why can't I get up?'

"Kagome, try and stay calm miss." A man in a white smock told her. "Who are you? What am I doing here? Answer me!" Kagome yelled.

'Why won't anyone answer me? It's like they can't even hear me..'

"My Mom, where is my Mom? I want to see my Mom NOW!" she bellowed this time. Again, no one answered her. She felt a prick in her hand and looked down to see someone putting an IV in it for her.

She looked questioningly at the nurse, not trying to say anything this time. That seemed to work better. The nurse looked at the IV she was inserting and back to Kagome.

"This sweetie?" Kagome tried to nod. "Don't worry honey, its just some fluids and pain medication."

Kagome tried to shake her head "no"- 'I don't want anything, let me go! I have to find out what the hell Naraku was talking about, how he is making me so sick!'

She tried to struggle away but she found she didn't have the strength. The doctor again told her to try and stay calm and that they were only trying to help her.

She looked back to the nurse again, who was injecting something into the IV bag. Kagome slapped on a panicked face as she looked at her.

The nurse seemed to understand what she wanted, "This is for the pain honey. We know it's got to be horrible. It's some morphine, it may make you a little sleepy, and itchy."

Kagome tried to remain calm. She wasn't really sure that she wanted to be on anymore pain medication. The last pain pill she took seemed to have landed her here.

Then, all of the doctors, seeming to have finished whatever it was that they were doing, all left her side. Kagome's eyes followed them to the other side of the room. Her mother was standing there, wringing her hands. Her face was so pale, and she looked very worried.

Kagome tried again to speak, "Mom, don't worry, I'm alright!" but nothing came out. Instead of trying again, she just decided to listen to what was going on.

She heard her mother's voice, "Why can't she speak? She was fine earlier today! Please tell me what is going on, I can't stand this."

One of the doctors put a comforting arm to her shoulder, "Mrs. Higurashi, your daughter Kagome is very sick. Has she been having a lot of headaches lately, that you know of?"

"Well, I have noticed some things. Um..I know she was taking aspirin before the accident. Since then just hydrocodone she was given for the pain."

"So you would say that she has been in a lot of pain lately?"

"I guess she has taken a lot lately…"

"We need to take your daughter for a cat scan. We think that there might be some pressure on her brain, that would explain the bleeding, headaches and possibly her speech impediment at the moment."

"Alright, do whatever you need to do as soon as you can. I have to go make some calls to family now, excuse me" her mother ended bowing out of the room.

Kagome started thinking to herself 'A cat scan? This is serious; pressure on the brain? Oh my god, what is happening to me? Why is it connected with my dreams of the past?'

The nurse started talking to her again, something about a sedative and counting backwards from 100. Kagome made it to 93.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Inuyasha's Rude Awakening

Inuyasha was dreaming again. He was by the well, waiting for Kagome, but she wasn't there. She wasn't going to be there either.

Kikyo came to him instead. "Inuyasha, why do you wait for her?"

"I..I can't give up on her."

"Inuyasha, she betrayed you, she killed me. How can you not give up on her?"

"I just can't. She never gave up on me, not once. I gave up on her though. I wouldn't even let her explain, and that is why she left. Not because of anything she did, but because of how I reacted to it."

Inuyasha felt so depressed at finally understanding exactly why Kagome had left him

"I just don't understand why she hasn't come back is all. She always did before, no matter what. She would come back even if she said she would never come back. I just…"

Kikyo went to Inuyasha and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You miss her."

"Yes, so much I can't breathe." He replied, looking at the ground.

"Inuyasha, you remember the day that Kagome slay me? Do you remember you came to me, and held me as I passed the second time?"

"Yes Kikyo, I remember that day very well" Inuyasha responded coldly, pushing her hand off of his shoulder.

"Do you remember what I told you? I said that my soul was where it should be, as are my powers?"

"Go on" Inuyasha coaxed, starting to take an interest in what she was saying.

"Kagome has them. The last part of my soul finally found its way back to Kagome, as did all of my powers. Do you understand what I am saying Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, Kagome is more powerful now, and if she wanted to she could open that damn well and come back here!" Inuyasha was growing angry.

Kikyo sighed, "No, that's not it. Kagome was powerful before yes, but when I died, she gained an enormous power boost. She is probably now the strongest miko of our time."

"I get it okay Kikyo. You don't need to rub it in!" Inuyasha said as he turned away from her.

Kikyo was exasperated now, "Inuyasha pay attention! When Kagome first came back here, she didn't know how to use her powers, did she? No, she had to learn."

Kikyo paused to let this sink in.

"She has to do that again, don't you see? She probably didn't even know she was closing the well. She has the power, but she doesn't know how to use it Inuyasha. If she doesn't use it…"

Inuyasha was stunned by this news. "She didn't know… what she was doing? She didn't know she was closing the well? Damnit Kagome!" Inuyasha cursed angrily

'How could she not know? She had to have wanted it sealed…'

"Inuyasha, I'm not through. Since the well has not been re-opened, we know Kagome is not using her powers, she probably doesn't know how."

"You covered that already." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

"Inuyasha, a miko with that much power…she has to use it. There has to be an outlet for it. Her body can't hold it all in; it will just build up inside of her."

"So, what's your point?" Inuyasha was tiring of this conversation.

"I had to use my powers fairly often so that I would not feel the effects of holding it all in. Now Kagome has all of mine, besides what she already had. Truthfully, she should have been fine. But, when I was born into the clay body, my powers were reborn with me. Then, when I was slain by Kagome, she effectively got all of it."

"You're saying that Kagome has too much power or something?" Inuyasha started to feel his chest tighten. He was getting worried.

"Not just that Inuyasha. She basically has a double-dose of what she should have gotten. She was powerful before, but now with all of mine as well…she will be a force to reckon with. But only if she survives."

That last part caught Inuyasha's attention, "WHAT! What do you mean IF she survives?" Inuyasha bellowed.

"That is what I have been trying to tell you. With that much power, there has to be an outlet. It's too much energy for a human body to withstand. If she doesn't learn to conquer it and use it, she will die."

Inuyasha's heart was in his throat and he couldn't breathe. It was one thing to know that he would never see Kagome again. It was something else entirely to know she was going to die, and he could do nothing to help her.

"Kagome…can't. No! She has to find a way back here, Kaede could help train her. I have to find a way to her Kikyo, do you have any idea what I can do?" Inuyasha said in mad desperation.

"No Inuyasha, I do not know how you alone can get to her. All I know is that you must do something quickly."

"Quickly, how much time do I have?" Inuyasha asked, fearing the answer to his question.

"Not much, Kagome nears the brink as we speak." Inuyasha screamed, "NOOOO! KAAGOOMEEEEE!" He fell to his knees and braced himself against the ground. Tears gathered in his eyes and felt his heart being ripped apart.

Inuyasha awoke, still feeling the pain of knowing his beloved was in grave danger. He wasted no time in waking his friends.

"GET UP! GET UP NOW! MOVE!" He roared at them, "We are leaving NOW!"

Sango sleepily asked him, "Inuyasha, why, where are we going?"

"We are going to save Kagome. I know what to do. We have got to go to Naraku as fast as we can, I don't know why, just that we have to go and we have to hurry."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Meetings

At the hospital, Kagome's family sits outside her room freaking out. All they know is that she collapsed and don't know what's causing her to have all of these problems.

She had been taken in for a cat scan earlier that day, but the results weren't in yet. Meanwhile, Kagome was coming out of her sedation, or so she thought.

She was awake, laying on the grass. She looked up and saw a beautiful sky. She stood up and was relieved to see that she wasn't hampered in any way.

Then she opened up her mouth and screamed, "AAAAHHHHHH!" at the top of her lungs. Then she laughed, happy that she could make sounds again.

"Kagome, what is it?" She heard from behind her. It was Miroku! She ran to him and gave him a hug, "Oh Miroku, I've missed you so much!"

"Missed me? Kagome what are you talking about? You were just sleeping…but if you insist on this physical contact I-"

Kagome let go of him and ran to Sango as she had just spotted her. Kagome had tears in her eyes, "Sango! Oh my god, Sango I've missed you too!" She threw herself at Sango and knocked her over.

"Kagome, what has gotten into you? Are you feeling alright?" Sango said, hugging Kagome back.

"No, nothing is wrong anymore, I feel great!" Then she felt something furry on her leg, and looked down to see Shippo there.

She scooped him up and hugged him tightly. "Shippo, oh Shippo!" Was all that she could say in between sobs.

Even Kirara came over to Kagome and she knelt down and threw an arm around her neck as well.

She was so absorbed in her teary reunion she didn't notice the most important friend she ever had approach them.

"There you are you little runt! Don't think that you can get away from me that easily!" Inuyasha said as he charged up the hill towards them.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat as she looked at him. This was how she remembered him, this was what she missed so much.

"You can't get me now! Kagome is protecting me." Shippo said as he stuck out his tongue to Inuyasha.

"Kagome, you better let me have at him this time! I mean it, why are you looking at me like that? Are you sick?" Inuyasha asked, puzzled by Kagome's expression.

Kagome got up slowly and walked to Inuyasha. She touched his face with a feather light caress, and threw herself into his arms.

Inuyasha stood there stunned, looking to his friends for assistance. "Don't look at us, we all got the same thing." Sango answered his quizzical look.

Kagome clung to Inuyasha, afraid to let him go. She thought if she did, he might disappear.

"Oh Inuyasha, I've missed you terribly. I never thought that I would see you again!" Kagome said through her tears.

"What do you mean you've missed me? I haven't been gone that long." Inuyasha replied, putting his arms around her.

"I-I haven't seen you in over two years!" Kagome cried, "Not any of you, and I missed all of it so much!"

Her friends looked at each other, startled by her admission.

Kagome didn't want to let any of this go. She was so happy, back with her friends, and Inuyasha. She just held onto him, and tried to commit these good feelings to memory.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked; she was finally ready to tell him all that had happened, and how sorry she was. But, there was no answer. "Inuyasha?" she said, looking up this time.

She screamed, and jumped back. It was Naraku! "How did you do that?" Kagome cried. She had been so happy, even if it was only for a few minutes.

"Kagome, did you actually think that I would pass up this chance?" Naraku drawled out.

"Chance? What are you talking about Naraku?" Kagome retorted, backing up a little more. "Oh Kagome, you are so weak! What have you been doing?" Naraku chided her.

"What I do is none of you business, so just back off Naraku! I'm not afraid of you! You're not even in the same time as I am anymore" Kagome said defiantly.

"Kagome, you doubt me. I can see it in your eyes, and yet, there is still fear there. Why, I wonder, would there be fear, if you are so sure that I can not harm you?"

Kagome's heart was pounding she was so scared. She thought she might turn around and vomit at any moment. Naraku made her skin crawl, and she really was terrified of him after what he had done to her.

"Just stay away from me, even if this is only a dream!" Kagome cried out.

"Only a dream? Kagome is that what you think this is?" Naraku paused and laughed "This is no dream Kagome. You have been able to make connections with Inuyasha while you both sleep…in a way it is very much like a dream, but much more real. This is much more real."

Kagome didn't understand what he was talking about. 'I haven't made any connections with Inuyasha! Wait…by the well, this happened before. Is that what he means? Was it really Inuyasha in my dream?'

"You have done this to me before Naraku! Was it real then too?"

Naraku smiled at her, "Finally catching on are we? Well, no matter, soon you will be here with me. You see, I found you Kagome."

Kagome woke up to throbbing pain in her head again. It was starting to make her vision blurry.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- The Results Are In

"She's awake! Someone call the doctor, quick!" Kagome heard a voice say.

"What's going on?" she tried to say, "Shhh, honey don't try and talk. We're getting the doctor, just stay still honey."

At first Kagome had no idea where she was. Then slowly it came to her. She had 'collapsed'-that's what they were saying. She had to have a cat scan done, to see about some sort of swelling.

She opened her eyes and if she focused hard enough, she could make out everyone's faces. The pain it caused her was almost unbearable; but she forced herself to will the pain away. She wasn't going to back down from it.

'There was something…something or someone. I had a dream-with my friends in it.' Kagome gasped 'Naraku, that's right. He was in my dream. He kept talking about making connections, and bringing me back to the feudal era' Kagome remembered.

"Kagome honey, open your eyes, the doctor is here and he needs to check on you" she heard her mother's voice say; she sounded scared.

Kagome hadn't even realized that her eyes were closed. She obeyed her mother and opened them up, staring at the doctor. He flashed a quick light in them, and she moaned in reaction to it. It made her eyes feel like they were being pierced by daggers.

She stared up at the doctor, he looked down at her. Kagome knew he was going to tell her something.

"Kagome, I know that you can understand me, you just can't speak. I want you to blink once for 'yes' and twice for 'no'. Do you understand me?"

Kagome blinked once and he continued. "We did a cat scan to see if there was any pressure on your brain. Kagome, we found nothing causing your symptoms. We did however find some more disturbing things. Do you understand so far?"

Kagome blinked once. The doctor went on, "The bleeding hasn't stopped from you sinuses, but there is spinal fluid in it now as well. Do you know what that is?"

Kagome blinked twice, starting to become afraid.

"Spinal fluid is all along your vertebrae in your back, it also surrounds your brain for its protection. It's sort of like an air bag for your brain. Do you understand?"

This was all getting to be a little too scary for Kagome to take in, but she blinked once.

"Finding it draining from you sinuses is not a good sign Kagome. It means that your brain is swelling, forcing it out through some leak. This puts you at risk for more infections. The fact that your brain is swelling explains the headaches and problems speaking. Do you understand so far?" The doctor asked with concern writ on his face.

Kagome blinked once again. He continued, "The other problem is that we can't stop the swelling Kagome. The only thing we can do is relieve the pressure, and that is not guaranteed to work, and is a risky procedure. Do you understand?"

Kagome's tears started to fall, but she blinked once again.

"I spoke with your mother, and she wants to leave the decision to you Kagome. Without this surgery, your brain will continue to swell, and your internal systems will start to shut down. Probably starting with the kidneys, and go on from there. Kagome, you will die without this surgery, I am sorry. Do you understand?"

Kagome could hear her mother weeping in the background. She felt numb, there was nothing there again. She blinked once.

"Alright Kagome, do you want to have the surgery?"

Kagome stared up at the doctor. She could hear more than just her mother now, she heard Sota as well. He was also upset. She wondered where Gramps was. She wondered what her old friends were doing. If they still went after the shards or not. If Sango and Miroku had ever gotten together and how big Shippo was now.

Kagome thought of Inuyasha and smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Naraku's Fear

The doctors and Kagome's family all waited to see what she would do. Before Kagome did anything, her mother started crying and ran out of the room; Sota wasn't far behind.

They already knew what she would answer.

Kagome blinked twice. She would not have the surgery.

"You do understand Kagome, without this, you will die? You still don't want the surgery?" The doctor was stunned at this beautiful young girl's response.

Kagome again, blinked twice.

"Kagome, do you still want medical care? To be truthful, there isn't much more we can do other than make you comfortable, and sometimes-sometimes it's easier to go home and be with family. Would you like to go home Kagome?"

Kagome shed another tear and blinked once, she wanted to go home. She wanted to look at pictures of Inuyasha and remember again.

She felt herself falling asleep again, and decided she would go willingly. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

It didn't take long and when Kagome opened up her eyes she was in the feudal era again.

There was no Inuyasha this time though, none of her friends were there. But, she knew who was, and had been counting on it.

She was at his castle this time, it seemed in his main hall. His back was turned to her and it was obvious he didn't know she was there.

"Hello Naraku." Kagome said cheerfully. She watched his back stiffen and he whipped around to see her standing there.

"Kagome! You came to me?" Naraku said bewildered.

"What, did I surprise you Naraku?" Kagome snapped at him.

"Yes, you did Kagome. Tell me, why are you here? What can I do for you?" Naraku said with a wicked grin.

He knew that there would have to be a damn good reason for Kagome coming to him like this. He was extremely interested to see what it would be.

"I wanted to let you know that I probably won't be coming back again Naraku." Kagome said with a sad but defiant smile.

"Whatever do you mean Kagome? Any time you sleep now, you always come here. Or do you think that you have found a way around this?" Naraku asked her, puzzled by her expressions.

Then he noticed that even her subconscious self looked pale and weak

"Kagome, are you alright?" Naraku asked, starting to show actual concern for her.

This didn't surprise Kagome. When he kept her prisoner he did this too; after he would hit her, he would show 'genuine concern' for her.

"Actually no, I'm not alright. I'm dying-that's why I won't be coming back here." Kagome said in a halting voice.

Naraku stared at Kagome. She certainly didn't look well, and from the information he gathered, she was very ill. That was when Naraku made a choice. He knew what was killing her, but should he even tell her?

"Kagome, I know what is making you sick." Naraku said, not believing he was actually going to go through with this.

"I know what is making you sick, and I know I can help you if you'll let me." Naraku said with baited breath.

Kagome was a little stunned to hear this. 'Why on earth would he ever help me?' she wondered. 'Damn, the whole reason I wanted to do this was just to see him disappointed I'm dying and he can't toy with me anymore'

"How can you help me when I'm dying 500 years in the future?" Kagome asked, thinking that she had gotten the upper hand again.

"Like I have said before Kagome, I can bring you back to this time. All that I need for you to do is hold on; I'll be able to do this soon. Can you do that Kagome? Can you hold on in return for me bringing you back here and saving your life?" Naraku finished, waiting for her answer. He knew that this was it; if he made the wish and Kagome resisted it, she might be able to stop it just long enough to get her self killed.

Kagome was thrown off balance again. 'What is he talking about? How can he bring me back here and how can he save my life? Why would he do that? More importantly what would I need to do in return for his help?'

"I don't know Naraku. Why would you do this for me? Besides that, what would I need to do for you?" Kagome asked skeptically.

Naraku laughed at this.

"Kagome, you really are smarter than your other allies here. I will do this for you, because I want you here. All you have to do, is just let me do it." Naraku said.

"Like I would let you do anything to me ever again! You bastard!" Kagome screamed, rushing at him.

She slapped him and beat on his chest. Naraku let her do this, he didn't know what else to do. He had to bring her back and soon. So he just stood there, letting her work through her trauma.

She was crying now. "What did I tell you Kagome? No more tears over Inuyasha."

"You don't understand what you are talking about Naraku. I love him and only him. I always will; I would do anything for him." She whispered.

Naraku grabbed a hold of that statement with renewed hope. "Anything? Kagome if I brought you back here and saved you…you would be able to see Inuyasha again."

"There is no way that you would let me see him again. Don't treat me like I'm an idiot!" Kagome yelled, moving away from him again.

"What if we make a deal? I know that you have been tormented by all of this. What if once I bring you back, you go to Inuyasha? That can be the first thing that you do, if you want."

Kagome couldn't believe she was hearing this. It was her chance to see him again, to tell him everything.

"I don't trust you though, what if you bring me back and take me to your castle?"

Naraku was expecting this.

"Kagome, in order for me to save your life, I'm going to have to teach you to use your powers. Otherwise you are as good as dead already. If you will agree to learn how to use them, I will agree to take you to Inuyasha first. This way, if I don't follow through with my end, you can die anyways."

Kagome thought this through. 'If he is telling me the truth, how can I turn him down? I'll do anything to see Inuyasha again. Have a chance to tell him what happened and to ask for his forgiveness…'

"Deal" Kagome told him as she faded out of his sight.

Naraku had precious little time to finish the jewel so he could get her back here. That was all he could think about anymore. Getting Kagome back here, so she could be with him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- Naraku Strikes

Naraku knew that Inuyasha was close with the jewel shard. Then he would flee with it and complete the jewel.

Once that is done, he would make his wish to have Kagome returned to his time. This time she wouldn't have a means of escape either, since the well was sealed.

'Even though I need to take her to that stupid half-breed; it will be well worth it to have Kagome with me again. When she was here before, everything seemed to go so well. I could stare at her all I wanted.'

Naraku's thoughts trailed off. He could never get her out of his mind. He knew it was more of an obsession than anything else.

He didn't know how to rid himself of it. When he had done this with Kikyo, he was human. It was his human heart that loved her.

Kagome was different. He had fallen in love with her as a demon. Be it half or no, he knew loved her. He told himself since she didn't love him in return, it would be enough to see her suffer without her beloved Inuyasha.

That was really the main reason he kept Kagome. He didn't want her to hurt as much as Inuyasha. He was the one who would pay dearly for what he had done. Not only did Kikyo love him, but so did Kagome.

Naraku believed that if he kept Kagome long enough, and showed her kindness, she would eventually forget about Inuyasha and move on to him.

He had never tried this before, but he had done everything else to Kagome short of killing her, and he knew he could never do that.

No, Kagome was someone very special; besides her powers which were obviously the main attraction, she was beautiful. Kagome was young and lush, she wouldn't back down from a fight and was very loyal to her friends. Naraku wanted her loyalty more than anything else from her.

"Lord Naraku, I was to inform you the moment Inuyasha came to the barrier." A guard told him.

Naraku snapped out of his daze. "Excellent news." Was all he said in response.

He knew very well that Inuyasha was unable to pass through the barrier. That was the only reason that he had let him come this close.

Naraku moved quickly and quietly to stand in front of Inuyasha.

"Hello Inuyasha, I'm glad to see that you have come to terms with you certain demise." He said in a flat tone.

"Listen to me Naraku! I know that you have a way to help me get Kagome back!"

Inuyasha stood rooted to the spot. He had been having dreams of Kagome. Sometimes she was there with him, other times it was of her death. He knew that time was running out. He couldn't believe that it would all depend on Naraku

Naraku laughed at him. There was no way he would let Inuyasha know what he was planning on doing.

"Tell me Inuyasha, why would I ever bring Kagome back here? I've taken what I wanted from her, unless you had forgotten about that?" Naraku sneered, trying to push Inuyasha over the edge.

"No Naraku, I haven't forgotten what you did to her!" Inuyasha yelled. He was furious that he had to do this. But, if it would just bring her back, he didn't care.

"Like I said Naraku, I have something that you want. I have the only shard you don't have, and I'm willing to trade it to you, if you'll bring Kagome back." Inuyasha pleaded.

He was getting desperate and Naraku knew it. Of course he would use this to his own advantage.

"Poor little Inuyasha…you don't know, do you? Even if I could bring Kagome back, she would die!" Naraku stated.

He wanted to throw Inuyasha off his trail for when he did bring Kagome back. This way, when he saw her, and sees how frail she is; he'll think she is dying and won't come after him anymore. This would work out to his advantage.

"What? No, she can't be, I'd know…she's fine, I know she is just fine." Inuyasha said, barely audible.

"Inuyasha, I know she has come to you lately. The only reason is because she is trying to say her final farewell to you, don't you see? Kagome is dying. Even if I could bring her back before…she would still die and there is nothing that you can do to stop it."

Inuyasha faltered a moment, staring at Naraku unblinking. He knew that Kagome had been trying to tell him something. Deep down he knew that Kagome was in some serious trouble. Inuyasha was down on the ground. He had dropped tetsuiga, he didn't care.

"Inuyasha! Get up, Naraku is still here; now is our chance!" Miroku yelled.

Inuyasha didn't hear him. The news he had gotten from Naraku, he knew it was true. Kagome, his beloved Kagome was dying. Kikyo had told him he didn't have much time.

Kagome was going to die, because she killed Kikyo and received her powers. If he had taken care of Kikyo before, this wouldn't have happened. If he had shut up for a minute and let her explain what she had gone through, this wouldn't have happened. Now, she would die, and he would never have a chance to tell her…

Naraku took his chance. He used his vine like tentacles to shove Miroku and Sango out of the way and pin them to the ground.

He advanced upon Inuyasha. "I'll be having that shard now, if you don't mind." Naraku said with a snicker.

Oh noes! What's gonna happen? Sorry it took so long for me to update but I'm trying to write a couple of stories at once. Anyways, thanks for all my reviewers! I'll make a deal with you all ok? I'm going to start asking for a certain number of reviews for the next chapter. This time if I get all the reviews that I ask for I will update by Monday morning!

**Reviews needed for next chapter: 10**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- Inuyasha's Change

Inuyasha felt so lost, he could feel so many emotions. He couldn't stand it, this was worse than being human. He had to do something to stop the pain.

He did the only thing he could think of. It wouldn't matter now, without Kagome nothing mattered anymore.

He could feel the demon blood boiling in his veins as he called to it, willing it to take over. Inuyasha began to pulse while Naraku was leaning towards him

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Naraku asked, utterly bewildered by the change overtaking Inuyasha.

Slowly, Inuyasha stood up to face Naraku-who took a step back in reaction to Inuyasha.

His eyes were blood red, his claws and fangs were longer. His pupils had turned a dark green. He grabbed Naraku by the throat and lifted him off of the ground.

Inuyasha threw Naraku back towards the forest, farther into the clearing, screaming "KAGOOMEEE!"

Miroku and Sango knew what was happening. Inuyasha had held his demon side in check for Kagome. The only reason he didn't want to be a full demon anymore was because of Kagome. Now that he knew she was dying, he had no reason to hold back anymore.

The only thing that surprised them was that he had spoken. Not exactly spoken, but yelled her name. He still felt the pain, even in this form where he had gone trying desperately to escape it.

Naraku landed on his feet, retracting his tentacles and rushing Inuyasha. The battle was on! Inuyasha dodged Naraku's attacks easily. For once it seemed Inuyasha would win.

Naraku tried desperately to stay on the offensive, but before he knew it, it was all he could do to defend himself let alone launch anymore attacks.

Inuyasha got in a hit, and Naraku's blood started to ooze out from the gaping wound on his chest. He staggered back, and Inuyasha pushed forward. He was relentless.

Naraku knew panic here. This was not the same Inuyasha he had always fought before. This one was much stronger, ruthless. Interesting, he thought to himself.

At least his blood would hold Inuyasha off; it was poisonous as it steamed up in front of him.

Naraku was caught completely off guard when Inuyasha broke through the purple haze to continue the battle. That was when Naraku realized he was in real trouble. He had to get that shard and run before it was too late.

"Inuyasha, you fool!" Naraku yelled, knowing that Inuyasha couldn't understand him any longer.

'If he only knew he was destroying his only chance at ever seeing Kagome again' Naraku thought to himself as he dodged attack after attack.

Finally the poisonous smoke started to affect Inuyasha and Naraku was able to get a hit in, knocking Inuyasha back several paces.

Naraku pressed his advantage and lunged for the shard. He snapped the cord it was attached to around his neck and turned to go.

Inuyasha wouldn't have that at all. He snagged Naraku's arm and hung on tight. He wasn't going anywhere.

The full blood demon slowly started to pull Naraku towards him to make the final killing blow. There was only one thing Naraku could do. He turned to face Inuyasha and sliced through his own arm.

Inuyasha fell back, and when he stood again, Naraku was gone. Miroku and Sango were able to get to Inuyasha. Miroku yelled his name and threw tetsuiga at Inuyasha. In a reflex response he caught it, and almost immediately transformed back into his half demon state.

"I've lost her Miroku. Kagome…I'm really never going to see her again." Inuyasha said, he felt all of his strength leave him. Kagome was the only one that had accepted him, she had given him friends, made a home for him wherever she was. He felt his demon side recoil, it knew also that Kagome was gone forever. He let out a tortured scream that sounded as though his heart was literally ripped from his chest and shredded. Kagome was dying and he would never see her again.

Naraku had finally managed to get the jewel away from the idiot half breed. He had to admit to himself that he really hadn't expected that Inuyasha would transform into a full demon. He would have to remember that.

Now, he had to get to safety and get Kagome back here. He knew she wouldn't have much time. She was already slipping away; if she passed on there really would be no way to bring her back. He felt his heart rate quicken at the thought of losing Kagome.

He laughed at himself. He loved this human girl Kagome. She was so sweet, beautiful and more powerful than any other miko he had met. More than anything he was always impressed by her. Each time they fought in battle, she stood up to him. When he held her captive, she managed to escape on her own by outsmarting him. Now, as she lay dying in her own time, she was still more courageous than any demon.

Naraku made his way deep into the mountains. He went as fast as he could dare. At the same time he was re-growing his arm since he had had to rip it off to escape.

Finally Naraku saw what he was looking for. It was a small clearing that was very protected. There was a spring nearby with fresh water. He had Kagura there waiting for him.

She had been standing guard and preparing for Kagome to arrive. She had gathered many herbal remedies and some fresh clothes and blankets for Kagome. Not that she cared what happened to her, she just didn't want to feel the wrath of Naraku if Kagome died.

She was certainly not foolish enough to try and take Kagome out of the picture. She knew that Naraku was obsessed with Kagome, just like he had been with Kikyo. She also knew that Kagome would probably be her best chance at freedom.

Naraku landed in the clearing as Kagura stood up. "Did you get the last shard?"

"Yes, I have all of the remaining shards Kagura. All I need do is put them all together and the jewel will reform itself."

Kagura watched as emptied the leather pouch he carried all of his shards in onto a woven mat. Then, he added the last shard. It began to glow very brightly and they had to turn away.

When they looked down again, the jewel was whole and very tainted.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Saying Goodbye

Kagome knew she was waking up. She could hear some voices around her, and she was well aware of what they were saying. They were talking about her.

"These are the medical release papers Mrs. Higurashi. Once you sign them, you are free to take Kagome home."

"Yes..thank you for all of your kindness. I know that you must deal with this every day, but Kagome is very special. You and I both know that the world is losing someone very precious." Kagome heard her mother let out a little sob.

"Yes Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome is special. I think that you're right." The doctor's voice comforted.

Kagome kept her eyes shut and her breathing slow, she didn't want her mother to know that she was eavesdropping.

"I knew that something would happen. Ever since she came back that last time, she was never the same. It was like not all of Kagome came back, she left part of herself there, the best part." Kagome heard her mother break down and cry.

"It will be alright Mrs. Higurashi, this is what Kagome wants. Please try and take comfort from that. I'll go and put these papers into her file and you can go anytime you want. I'll have a nurse bring in a wheelchair for her."

Kagome heard the doctor's footsteps fade away and listened to her mother's cries of anguish. She opened her eyes and looked at her mother.

Mrs. Higurashi came to her daughter and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. Kagome did the same to her mother. She let a tear fall. It was hard to put her family through this, but she had to. If she didn't do this for herself, she was as good as dead to them anyway.

A nurse came in and asked if they needed some help. "We'll manage, but thank you" came her mother's voice. Kagome caught the nurse looking at her with a sad smile. She tried to smile back.

Her mother pulled the chair over to the bed and Kagome sat up with a little help. She looked around and saw that all of the monitors and IVs had been removed. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and slowly started to stand.

She was amazed at how weak she was. She could still stand, it was just that she was so tired and exhausted. It felt like she had just run a marathon, but she did stand and ease herself into the chair.

Her mother moved behind her and pushed her along to the exit. They got outside and went to the car. Her mother helped her get situated in the front seat and went to return the chair. Kagome felt herself nodding off again.

When she woke up this time her mom was trying to get her out of the car. Kagome stood up and put her arm over her mother's shoulders. She walked inside. After trying to get up the steps twice, her mother offered the couch downstairs and Kagome nodded in agreement.

Once she was settled down, she saw her grandfather and brother come in. She smiled warmly at them both. Sota broke down into tears and she was nearly undone. She reached out to him and he ran to her. He flung his arms around her neck and started sobbing.

"I don't want you to go Sis! Please stay here, I promise I won't be so annoying anymore. I'll be a good brother, I'll do whatever you want, just don't go!" he wailed to her.

Kagome tried to hold him tighter. She wished she could speak now. She wished with all of her might she could just tell them that she was trying to get back to the feudal era, that it was her only chance.

She closed her eyes and wished again and again, so hard that she heard herself saying it

"Sota, I'll be alright. I'm going to try to get back to the feudal era so that they can help me. This illness I have, it's something to do with my powers and the people there know the most about it. Please understand, there isn't anything here that can help me, going back is my only chance."

Kagome felt Sota pull back and look at her astonished. "Wh-what?" he asked her. His eyes starting to fill with hope.

Kagome looked at him and smiled, had she done it? Had she actually been able to speak to her family and let them know?

She tried to speak again, but nothing came of it. So, she simply nodded to her brother to let him know she meant it. Sota turned around to his mom and gramps and relayed the information.

Kagome thought to herself, 'What happened? I was wishing over and over that I could speak to them…and it happened. Did I use my powers or was that something else? At least they know what is going to happen now."

Her mother came to her side, "Kagome, do you mean it? You are going back to try and get help?" she asked with a tinge of fear and hope.

Kagome smiled and nodded. She was glad they didn't know who was planning on helping her.

"How? I mean do you need to use the well? I thought that was closed…we'll find a way Kagome." Her mother reassured.

Kagome nodded and smiled again. She already had a way, as long as he came through fast enough. Then she could see the beautiful land again, and look at the clear sky at night. She would know if her friends were alright. Kagome would see Inuyasha again.

Kagome looked at her family again. She didn't know if she would ever have another chance to see them, and it was breaking her heart. This was her family. Then she thought about this for them. They might never know if she had made it and lived or not.

She had one hand in her mother's and her little brother was gripping the other hand. Her grandfather had a hand on top of her head, stroking her trying to comfort both himself and Kagome. He asked, "Will it be soon?" with a shaky voice, not even able to bring himself to look at her.

Kagome nodded her head as she closed her eyes. When she opened them, she looked at her gramps and then her brother and finally her mother. She tried to convey that she was going to be alright and they didn't need to worry about her anymore. She had smiled at each one of them.

Her vision started to get dark and blurry. Kagome could feel herself slipping away.

'No! This is too soon, Naraku hasn't brought me back yet' Kagome screamed in her mind.

She fought it with all her might, she didn't want to let go yet. Breathing was becoming harder, and her vision continued to darken. She knew it was useless. Kagome let go and she slipped away.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22- Waking Up

"Kagome, can you hear me? Kagome wake up now. Kagome open your eyes." A smooth voice pleaded.

Kagome heard herself let out a little moan and she opened her eyes. There was green, a lot of green around her. She sat up slowly and saw that they were trees and bushes and grass.

She gasped. She was in the feudal era again, but was this just another dream? She looked around and instantly knew it wasn't.

"Hello Kagome, how are you feeling?" Naraku asked her. He was again in his human form. Naraku noticed her visibly flinch.

Kagome tried to answer but she couldn't. She tried to ask where Inuyasha was, but she couldn't make her mouth form the words. She hadn't thought of that.

'How am I supposed to tell Inuyasha everything if I can't even speak?' she lamented. A look of panic came across her face as her hand flew to her throat.

"I see that you can't speak. This is part of the problem, though I had hoped it wasn't this bad.' Naraku answered "You will have to let out a little bit of your power before you will get any better. I think sooner rather than later is best, don't you think?"

Kagome stared at him in disbelief. He had told her he would take her to Inuyasha first thing. 'Why am I surprised? This is a demon, and not just any demon, it was Naraku."

She stared him in the face and shook her head. "I know I said I would take you to him right away, but you are in no condition to go through that journey or stand or walk. Kagome, you can't even speak! If you'll just learn a little, we can get you feeling better and on your feet again. Then you can see Inuyasha." Naraku stated.

Kagome thought about this for a moment, and knew he was right. She nodded. Naraku sat her up and began giving her instructions on what to do.

All he wanted her to do was focus her energy into a ball in the palm of her hand and then release it. This was the beginning of how to use the miko blast.

She sat up with Kagura propping her up as Naraku told her what to do.

"Focus Kagome, you have to focus. Feel the energy inside of yourself. There should be a strong source to it, maybe someplace you haven't wanted to go for awhile. You have to go there now Kagome."

Kagome trembled. She knew what he was talking about. She looked deep inside of herself. When she had been so hurt by Inuyasha, she had locked up her feelings…and with it her power.

Kagome thought of her time with Inuyasha. She remembered all of the times he saved her, laughed with her and even when he called her an idiot.

She had managed to unlock her feelings again, managed to smile again. Now, she had to unleash her power. She forced herself through her own barriers she had put there. She felt pain.

"Naraku, she's bleeding. Maybe we should stop and let her gain some strength." Kagura asked.

"No Kagura, we can't at this stage. Kagome doesn't have long to live, she must do this and do it quickly." Naraku fumed.

Kagome closed her eyes, she could almost feel it, it was right there. She knew she was close, very close. She forced all of the pain she was feeling out of her mind, she couldn't worry about that now. She had to focus on getting to her power and releasing it so that she could use it. But..there was so much pain-

Then all of a sudden, there was Inuyasha's face. It was the look he had given her when he confronted her about Naraku and Kikyo. That look of disdain and hatred. Kagome faltered. She had to do this, but why did she have to see that again? Why couldn't she just put that in her past and move on?

She went ahead, knowing that this was her only chance. She faced Inuyasha, and let out her anger towards it. She was angry, very angry with him. In her mind she screamed at him that he should have listened to her and no one else. He should have let her explain.

It didn't take long for Kagome to break down, and soon she was begging him in her mind to forgive her for letting Naraku touch her and for slaying Kikyo. She watched the look on his face disappear and it turned into a smile. Then the barrier she had erected was gone.

Kagome could feel her power flowing through her again. She latched onto it and started to focus it. She forced it down her arm and to her hand and up through her palm while she held it there.

"You're doing it Kagome, that's good. Keep going" Naraku instructed. But, Kagome didn't hear him. She was too busy trying to hold onto the energy. When she opened her eyes, she saw the glowing orb in her hand that she had created. It was a bright blue ball of light, not very large-about the size of a golf ball. She looked to Naraku to see what she should do with it.

"Let it go, release it from your grasp and try to move it."

Kagome dropped her hand down to her side again, and focused on the ball. 'Move it, huh? Where should I move it to? How am I supposed to move it anyways?'

Kagome closed her eyes and imagined the orb going straight for Naraku's head. She didn't really think that it would work. Once she saw it clearly in her mind, she heard a loud yell and opened her eyes.

There was Naraku with a singed face that was smoking. "Don't do that again Kagome. I'm trying to help you." He said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, I couldn't focus on anywhere else for it go" Kagome said sheepishly. She wasn't sorry, but she was surprised that she had done it.

"Well, think nothing of it Kagome. I'm going to go now, you need to rest. I know I said that I would take you to see Inuyasha right away, but you are in no condition to do that. Right now, you need to rest and eat something when you wake up. Kagura will watch over you and take you to Inuyasha when you are feeling a little better." Naraku calmly explained.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled. Then it dawned on her "I can…talk again. But, my head still hurts" she put a hand to her face, "and I'm still bleeding!" Kagome was starting to get worried. If she wasn't getting better, she might not be able to see Inuyasha again.

"Kagome, you are getting better, you have my word. Now, your first lesson has tired you out and you need to rest. Do as I say Kagome, then I will fulfill my promise to you." Naraku stated. He gave Kagura a sharp look and then turned away and left.

Kagura gently laid Kagome down in the grass and covered her up with a blanket and folded another one up for a pillow. Kagome closed her eyes and within moments, she let morpheus claim her.

Kagura watched over her all night. She envied Kagome's freedom; her freedom to love and hate whomever she wanted. She admired Kagome's determination to do whatever she could, if only she could see her love again and try to set things right. She knew that Kagome was brave, and very powerful. Kagome was her only means of escape from her prison Naraku kept her in. She decided then that she would do whatever she could to ensure Kagome's safety and eventually her revolt against Naraku. Kagura may not know too much about anything, but she did know that Kagome wouldn't stand for Naraku's treachery for long.

Throughout the night, Kagura sponged Kagome's fevered brow and made sure she didn't get a chill. She even made some stew for when she woke up. She did eat some of it, and didn't think that it was too bad. Dawn came and she started to worry. Kagome still hadn't woken up. Her breathing had eased, and she had stopped bleeding though.

At mid day, Kagome finally woke up to see Kagura leaning over her. "Uh..hey" Kagome said. "Oh, you're awake! Are you feeling better, do you think you can eat something?"

"Uh, yeah, I do feel better. The headache is bearable now at least and yes, I'd love something to eat. I haven't eaten anything in days that didn't come through a tube." Kagome replied. She was feeling better. Not so much like a walking corpse anyway.

"Alright, when you've finished eating you can go wash up in the spring over there. Here are some new clothes that I brought for you and once you change and are clean, I'll take you to Inuyasha." Kagura said giving some of the stew to Kagome.

Even though it was cold, Kagome thought it was the best stew she had ever had and finished it off in no time. She got up and with Kagura's assistance cleaned up in the stream. She was amazed to see her own reflection. She still looked pale with bags under her eyes. She put on the clothes Kagura brought for her. It was a dark blue kimono with purple embroidered onto it in the shape of flowers and around the edges. It was very comfortable and she was thankful for that.

Kagura pulled out a feather and expanded it. She instructed Kagome to hang on while they were lifted into the air by her wind and they started their journey. "We should be there by dusk." "Kagura, I want to thank you for doing this for me. I know that it's only because Naraku is ordering you to, but still. It means the world to me and…thank you."

Kagura was shocked by how kind Kagome was being to her. Here she was, escorting Kagome to her lost love, and then she would go straight from there and deliver her straight to the hands of the demon that raped her. She had to tell Kagome. "Listen Kagome, I don't want you to think that I enjoy anything Naraku wants me to do. He forces me to do it, or I die. I have no choice in the matter. I despise the creature and everyone who does his work including myself. I will do whatever I can whenever I can to bring that bastard down! You would do well to remember that Kagome."

The rest of the trip was spent in silence as Kagome thought about what Kagura said and what she would say to Inuyasha.

They landed in the forest and walked for a few minutes to the base of a hill. "Kagome, Inuyasha and your other friends are on the other side of that hill. We are down wind of them, so Inuyasha can't smell us and he also will have no idea that you are coming. None of them will. Are you read to go to him?"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23- Reunion Part I

Kagome looked to the top of that hill. All she would have to do is walk that far and she would see him again. 'Oh god…can I really do this? Can I face Inuyasha again, after everything that's happened between us can I go to him again? Will I be able to listen to him scream again? Am I really able to walk up to him and tell him everything…that I love him and I'm so sorry?'

The answer came back a resounding yes! Of course she could, she had to. It was her only hope. Kagome realized that she had already started walking and was nearly at the top. Only a few more steps and she would be able to see him. She stopped for a moment, stunned. It was like a dream, and she got a horrible feeling it was a dream again. She moved forward quickly, and then she saw smoke lifting up in the air. She followed the trail down and saw that there was a small camp down there. She looked for the familiar red haori with silver hair.

There he was…Kagome had to remind herself to breathe.

Her heart was hammering in her chest, she thought that any moment Inuyasha would hear it and turn around. She didn't feel like she was walking anymore, it was like she was floating down to him. She wanted to run, she wanted to scream his name and fall into his arms. She started to, and realized she couldn't. She was too physically drained for that, but she could still walk to him and she continued on down the hill to him.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala had all been trying to comfort each other and Inuyasha over their loss. Kagome was gone. None of them had seen her in over two years, but they had all thought that she would return to them. Now, she never would. Kagome was dying if she hadn't already and none of them could help or even say goodbye. She had done so much for all of them. It wasn't fair what was happening.

For Miroku, Kagome had given hope. She had shown that there were still good people out there that would do good things for others. She constantly showed restraint and forgiveness for his lechery. As he looked back on it now, he realized she was the crux of their group of friends. Nothing had been the same since she left, nothing would ever be the same again now…

To Sango she had provided love and compassion. She was Sango's support system. Whenever it seemed that she couldn't handle the loss of her family, Kagome had been there to just listen and offered her shoulder to cry on. Sango could confide anything in Kagome without fear. She always understood. Kagome had become Sango's family. Now Kagome would never know about Miroku…

With Shippo it was different. He had lost both of his parents at a young age. Kagome took him in her arms and made everything alright again. She would tell him stories and carry him when he was tired. At night, when he got scared or had a nightmare Kagome was always right there with him. She would hold him until he fell asleep and make sure no monsters of the night took him. He started to wonder who would do that for him now? He always believed Kagome would come back, at least for him, but now…she was gone forever, just like his parents were. He would never hear another one of her stories, never feel her arms around him trying to comfort him at night. When he was tired from their journeying, who would carry him…

Then, of course came Inuyasha. Kagome barged into his life and he had hated it. He hated the way that she was so kind and caring and understanding with him all the time. Before he knew it, he had started to rely on that; he had come to rely on Kagome. At first, he thought it was a mistake, but not now. Kagome had healed the wounds that had festered in his soul. She had cared for him no matter what he was, human, demon or half demon. He smiled remembering how she was the only one to come near him when he was full demon…and she brought him back. She was the only thing that brought him back from that place. Kagome had taught him how to love again. But, it didn't matter anymore because she would never know all of the good she had done for them. She was gone and it was because Inuyasha hadn't been able to save her. He had never found a way back to her, to apologize for it all.

Kagome was lost to him forever. He would never smell her sweet scent again…never feel her soft skin or hear her laugh, see her face. God, how could he live like this? Everything that mattered to him was gone. Kagome was gone and it was his fault. He knew that if he had just let her explain she wouldn't have gone back and wouldn't have sealed that well. Then, she would be alright and she would be with him. He longed for the days when he had all the time in the world with Kagome. He dreamed of the nights he watched her sleeping, feeling jealous of the damn fox cuddled up with her.

He almost laughed when he remembered Koga, almost. He had always gotten so angry when Kagome was ever around Koga. She was always polite to him and offered her help if she could. Koga of course took a hold of that advantage whenever he could. When Inuyasha had thought he might get Kagome back, he had sworn to make things right again. He promised himself he would make her smile if he died trying! Now it was all gone, all of it. There was no purpose anymore, no happiness without her…

"Damnit!" Inuyasha swore bringing his friends out of their mourning dazes. "It's all my fault! I should have just listened to her…why didn't I shut up and listen to her?" Inuyasha began to tremble as he quieted back down. This wasn't something new to his friends. They had seen him do this a hundred times in the last day.

Miroku sighed and looked up to the sky. He missed Kagome dearly, they all did. He remembered how she had always loved it here. The sky, and the grass. She had spoken about giant buildings that blocked all of that out from her time. He looked at the hill...

'Wait…that looks like Kagome! It can't be Kagome…is it Kikyo? No, she's gone now. Who is it then?'

Miroku kept staring at the same place and nudged Sango. Sango followed his line of sight and saw a figure in a blue kimono walking towards them. She had long dark hair. It looked like Kagome.

"It can't be" she whispered, putting her hand to her throat feeling faint.

Miroku cleared his throat, "Inuyasha, I hate to bother you at a time like this but…"

"Well, spit it out Miroku! I'm not in the mood for this ya know!" Inuyasha screamed at him.

"Inuyasha, look behind you on the hill. There is someone coming and I was wondering if you could see who it was."

"Feh" was all he said. He turned around and immediately spotted the girl. His heart seemed to stop beating and everything around him faded out, except for that girl.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24- Reunion Part II

Inuyasha started blankly at the image before him. His heart was racing and his eyes were starting to sting. It couldn't be her, there was no possible way for it to be her. She was gone and … it really did look like Kagome.

Kagome didn't feel tired or any of her pain. All she could think of was getting to Inuyasha. There he was, staring at her. She stared back, and smiled at him. She couldn't help it. She saw him lift his nose in the air to smell her. He still hadn't moved. 'Does that mean he is still angry with me?' Kagome lamented.

Inuyasha stared at the figure before him. She was coming closer. She looked and smelled like Kagome, but, this had happened to him so many times before he didn't know what to believe. She wasn't wearing what she would normally wear either. 'Is…is Kagome a spirit come to say goodbye to us? Has she already passed?' Inuyasha started to worry.

Kagome might already be dead in her time, and she was just coming to say goodbye.

As Kagome came closer, she could make out Inuyasha's face. He was still staring at her, and still hadn't moved. He seemed to have a look of panic on his face as she came closer. She was having problems concentrating on her walking and not running into his arms as she so desperately wanted to. Once she was about ten feet away from him, she decided that was close enough for her to pour out her heart to him, and to have him reject her like he had so many times before.

Inuyasha saw her stop a little in front of him. She had her head down and he couldn't see her face. He was afraid to move because he thought he might scare her, and afraid to speak because he might not hear her; he wouldn't even think of closing his eyes for fear this ethereal vision of his love would disappear.

Kagome was staring at the ground and knew she was stalling. She managed to take a deep calming breath and looked up. Inuyasha's amber eyes were devouring her, and she let them. "Inuyasha…" she said barely above a whisper.

Inuyasha felt himself start. 'She spoke…she said my name! Oh god how I have missed her voice' He kept staring at Kagome, he could feel his heart racing in his chest, his mouth was suddenly very dry and he couldn't find the words he wanted to say so badly.

"Inuyasha…I need to tell you some things, can you give me a few minutes to talk?" Kagome's scratchy voice asked. She could feel all of the past pain swelling up in her throat and it was making it very hard to speak.

Finally Inuyasha managed to say something, "Kagome? Kagome is it really you? Are you real…this isn't just another dream…is it really happening?"

Kagome sighed feeling a little bit of relief and smiled, Inuyasha's heart melted when he saw it. "Yes, it's really me Inuyasha, I'm really here and no it's not a dream."

Inuyasha moved to Kagome and reached out for her. Kagome moved back and put up her hand to stop him.

"Inuyasha, I need to talk to you, please?" Kagome asked again.

All Inuyasha did in response was stop and put his arm down and wait for her to begin. He ached to hold her, hear her heart beating.

"Okay, here goes. Inuyasha I…I'm so sorry for everything that happened between us." Kagome managed to get out. It felt good to say that so she pressed on.

"I'm sorry about Kikyo. What I did must have hurt you so badly and I should have found another way to deal with the situation…I'm sorry that I followed you on that day. I'm sorry that Naraku kidnapped me and did horrible things to me and I didn't tell you right away." She stopped remembering the horrid things that happened to her. She shivered and Inuyasha took a step closer to her.

"I never should have left the others…he wouldn't have taken me if I had just stayed put and didn't run off after you again. But, I was so upset that you were just leaving me for Kikyo again. I thought she wanted to hurt you and you were running into a trap, I wanted to protect you from her." Kagome took a deep breath.

"Then Naraku came. I know what you think happened, but he hurt me Inuyasha. I didn't want to be with him and I didn't betray you! Inuyasha I could never betray you because I love you. I love you with every breath I take and I will love you until the day that I die!" Kagome finished, nearly screaming. She had done it. She had said all the things she needed to say.

Kagome looked at the ground again, and saw a tear drop fall down. Suddenly her legs felt more like water than legs and she collapsed. Two arms wrapped around her and pulled her back up. She felt herself against something warm and hard but soft at the same time. It was Inuyasha.

He couldn't believe what he had heard! She loved him! Kagome had come back here just to tell him she loved him! He knew the other things she had said…he needed to tell her some things too.

He felt Kagome shaking in his arms and all he could do was pull her closer to him. He couldn't even speak, though he wanted to.

"Inuyasha…I know that I did something horrible and that you may never forgive me, but I've come so far just to see you again and tell you how I feel. Is there any way that you.. can…" Kagome's voice broke on a sob.

"Kagome" Inuyasha finally found his voice "I have missed you so much. Don't worry about Kikyo. She had changed into something else; the Kikyo I knew died over fifty years ago. I only wish I had seen it sooner. You don't need to be forgiven Kagome, I do."

He was amazed with himself. He was really on a roll, and he couldn't stop now, he had to tell Kagome he was sorry and that he loved her too.

"I should have just shut up and let you explain what happened. I'm so sorry Kagome. But, while you have been away, I've realized a lot of things. One is that most of the time I should keep my mouth shut and listen to you, but another is that I should have told you how I felt about you a long time ago."

Inuyasha was having problems getting this out. He had spent so many hours dreaming about what he would tell her if he saw her again. He knew it was now or never…but then again, he had never done this before, and he wanted it perfect.

"I-I love you Kagome, and while you were gone, I realized that. I also found that without you, my life just has no meaning. You are my life Kagome. Please, don't ever leave again, no matter what…"

Kagome was crying now, almost uncontrollably. Inuyasha loved her too, and he forgave her and everything was alright now…except for the fact that all he wanted was for her to stay and that was the one thing she couldn't ever do for him.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Happy Times

Kagome found herself sobbing into Inuyasha's kimono. She lifted her face to look at him, and he nearly took her breath away. There was such tenderness in his eyes and she felt herself falling more deeply into them than she ever had before. She moved her arms around his neck and moved closer to him, running her fingers through his hair.

Just at the wrong moment, she felt something hit her on her shoulder, nearly knocking her down if it hadn't been for Inuyasha.

"Ka-Kagome are you really back?" It was Shippo. She pulled back from Inuyasha on shaky legs and moved her arms to hold Shippo. He had grown some, and he had a stronger grip than she had remembered.

"Yes Shippo, I'm here. I've missed you so much!" Kagome said with tears overflowing.

Then she felt another pair of arms wrapping around her and knew it was Sango. She felt her hot tears on her shoulder and could hear her sobs. She realized that some of what she heard were her own.

"Oh Sango I'm so sorry I haven't been here to help you…"

"Kagome! Kagome, don't…I know why you left. I know that it had to have been hard…I, I…I'm just so glad that you've come back to us." Sango finished in a whisper.

"I'm glad to have you back as well Kagome. It's been hard without you here." Miroku stated in a throaty voice.

Kagome turned to look at Miroku and gave him a smile as best she could considering she was crying her heart out. Then a funny thing happened. Miroku began to get very blurry and started to spin all around her. Too late she realized that Miroku wasn't moving and that she was falling.

"Kagome!" she heard from three places at once, then everything went black.

Inuyasha had been so stunned when he had seen Kagome again. He realized that his memories of her did not do her justice. He knew that she wanted to see her friends again, that was the only reason he let go of her.

He stepped back and watched as she was overcome with joy. She was definitely happy to be home again. That was when he started to wonder how she had come back. Hadn't Kikyo come and told him that she was trapped and very sick? If that was true, then how in the hell had she gotten back here? Not that he was complaining about it, but he wanted to understand.

That was when he saw Kagome start to sway, and then fall. He was there in time of course, and he caught her. Everyone was saying her name, asking if she was alright. Then, for the first time Inuyasha noticed how pale she was. Her skin was cold to the touch and she had dark circles around her eyes. Something was wrong and Inuyasha didn't know what to do.

All of her friends were panicking, and feared the worst. It seemed that Kagome had just come back to them, only to be taken away again.

Inuyasha laid her down on the ground as gently as he could and put a clawed hand to her face. She was so cold. "Kagome? Kagome can you hear me? If you can, please wake up. We don't know what's wrong."

He noticed that his hand was shaking. 'This can't be happening. I just told her..everything! She can't die now, she just can't leave me again. I won't let that happen damnit!" Inuyasha closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them he leaned down to Kagome and kissed her gently on her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Kagome, I know you care about me. You have always been there for me when no one else was. I need you to be here for me now Kagome. I need you, so don't you dare leave me again. Now open your eyes Kagome, I want you to open your eyes for me."

She was swirling in darkness all around her.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Catching Up

Kagome thought that she was going to die. Inuyasha was there with her, telling her that he loved her and wanted her to stay. Her heart was in her throat and all of her past anguish was melting away. She actually felt like her heart was beating again. Kagome felt like she was alive. She reveled in the feel of Inuyasha holding her against him, how he smelled and the sound of his voice ringing in her ears again.

There was only one problem though; she was going to have to leave him, again. Here she was in his arms, just the way she wanted, and now she was going to have to go again.

There was no way she was going to do that. Not again. She would stay with Inuyasha, they would figure something out together. 'I can't leave him again, I won't do it! Look where it got us last time, two years wasted… I refuse to go through that again'

Inuyasha felt Kagome tense in his arms and pulled back to look at her face. She had it buried against his chest.

"Kagome, are you awake? Please open your eyes for me, please?"

Kagome could hear the pain in his voice and she wanted nothing more than to make it all go away, she never wanted to hurt him again.

'Just one problem with that' she told her self 'I have to go back to Naraku if I have a chance to live…but what would my life be without him in it? Well, I know the answer to that question already. I wouldn't have a life…it's nothing without him'

She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha's own meeting hers. She saw that they were full of concern for her. 'God, how long did I wait to see him looking at me like he cared? I think I really could die happy right now in his arms…but, he's so upset. He's worried about me..'

Kagome moved her hand, with much effort, to the side of Inuyasha's face where she tried to smooth all of his pain away.

The moment that Kagome touched him, he felt like lightning came from the tip of her fingertips to his skin and through his body. He leaned into her hand and closed his eyes, feeling his skin burning under her touch.

"Hey, I'm alright Inuyasha, don't worry about me. The important thing is that we are together again and I won't let anything come in between us again." Kagome managed weakly.

Inuyasha wondered how in the hell Kagome thought that he could stop himself from worrying.

'I've waited for so long to see her again, and here she is in my arms. Just when I think we're gonna be alright…she collapses. I don't care what I have to do, I will not lose Kagome again. I know she's sick…but if I can get her to Kaede then maybe..'

Inuyasha put his hand over hers on his face and turned it so that he could place a kiss on her palm. He heard her heart rate accelerate as she took in a sharp breath.

He smiled down at her. "Kagome, how can I not worry about you? I know that something is wrong so please just tell me so that I can fix it."

Kagome smiled up at him again. 'Inuyasha thinks that he can fix anything…too bad he can't'

"Inuyasha, really, I'm alright-just a little tired is all. I'll be fine once I get some rest."

'I hope that I'm right…maybe if I just keep up with that exercise that Naraku told me about…I can keep it all under control and I won't have to go back to him or…'

Kagome tried to repress a shudder. It just didn't seem fair. Naraku had done terrible things to her and now that she was with Inuyasha again, she was going to be ripped away from him again!

'How is this fair? I love him so much and I've tried to get back to him for so long. Now that I'm here I'm just going to die?'

Inuyasha noticed that she had gotten tense. He was worried. Really worried. He knew that something was wrong with Kagome and was kind of upset that she wouldn't just tell him, but he had just gotten her back and didn't want to pressure her.

"Okay Kagome, I trust you. We can camp here for the night so you can rest and then head back to Kaede's village so that you can see her again."

"That sounds good Inuyasha." Kagome replied. She turned to see her worried friends standing a few feet away.

"I've really missed all of you! Please tell me how things have been, what has happened while I've been gone."

'I just want to know what I've missed since I left. They all look a little more worn down then before.'

"I'm getting a lot stronger with my power Kagome!" Shippo answered excitedly as he bounded over to Kagome and attempted to jump on her again, but was caught by Inuyasha who held him up by his tail

"Go easy on her Shippo, she's pretty tired." Inuyasha growled.

Kagome laughed at the two of them, she never remembered Inuyasha being so kind to Shippo. He had to be doing it for her sake and she loved him all the more for it.

"No, it's alright Inuyasha, you can let him go." She watched as Shippo turned around and stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha, and then he was promptly dropped on his head.

She tried to stop herself from laughing again, but didn't really succeed.

Shippo climbed onto her lap and she propped herself up against Inuyasha who began absently rubbing her arms, like he was trying to keep her warm.

Shippo told her all about how he had used his powers to help fight off demons. He told her about how Inuyasha had been all soft lately until their last fight with Naraku.

"What do you mean Shippo? Until the last fight with him? When was this?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, it wasn't too long ago, a few days I guess. Anyway, Inuyasha transformed to fight him and ripped his arm right off! He still got away though, and with the last shard too!" Shippo lamented.

"The last shard? How could Naraku have gotten the last shard? Does that mean he has them…all?" she asked tentatively as she started to realize something that made her feel like she couldn't breathe.

'Kohaku…'


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 Loss

She looked over at Sango with sad eyes. Sango didn't look up, she just stood leaning into Miroku who had on arm around her. She looked so fragile like that.

For a moment, no one wanted to answer her and tell her the bad news. Finally, it was Inuyasha that answered her, "Yeah Naraku has all of the shards now, the complete jewel."

Kagome turned to look up at him. He looked very sad and guilty.

"But if he has all of the shards then that means that…Oh no. Sango? Sango where is Kohaku?" Kagome asked with a edge of panic in her voice.

Sango sagged into Miroku's side and Kagome thought that she heard a quiet sob.

"No! This can't be right! We have to…to do something!" Kagome screamed frantically struggling to her feet. She needed to get to Sango.

"He's…Kohaku is.." Sango tried to tell her but she couldn't finish. Kagome started towards her but stopped when she saw her friend's face. "Sango?" Kagome asked, but Sango couldn't answer her, she couldn't say it.

Miroku came to her rescue. It wasn't the first time he had done this for her. "Naraku took the shard out of Kohaku's back. We knew it was the only thing that kept him here…we got there too late to stop him. When we got there, Kohaku was…passing on. We were there in time for Sango to say goodbye to him…but we were too late to…help him. He died soon after we arrived in Sango's arms. But, he remembered Sango again and he knew that it was Naraku that had made him do those things. We can try and take some comfort from that."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kohaku was dead. Naraku had taken the shard out of his back, the only thing that was keeping him alive and he just took it away. Now he was gone. All of Sango's family was gone now.

No, that wasn't true. Sango still had family in her friends…but still. Kohaku was her little brother. The only link that she had left to her entire village, her life! Now he was gone…she would never see him again.

Kagome didn't remember moving forward again. The next thing that she knew she had wrapped her arms around Sango and was holding her, trying to comfort her. Sango suddenly couldn't support herself anymore and started to fall.

Kagome just sank down with her. The two friends leaned into each other and sobbed onto each other. Sango hadn't really done this yet. She hadn't let it out yet, but now, with Kagome there again, she knew that she could.

Miroku had helped to keep her sane after it had happened, but she hadn't just let it all out yet. Kagome let her do that.

Miroku and Inuyasha stood there watching as the two women that they loved came together again. They had both known Sango was holding all of her pain in and were both relieved to see her letting it out.

Shippo on the other hand couldn't help himself. He started to cry as well. Kagome turned her head to see Shippo standing there all alone and realized that the same thing had happened to him. She held out one hand to him and he ran to her.

Kagome had one arm around Sango and the other around Shippo as they cried about their lost loved ones.

It didn't take Kagome long to realize that if Naraku had the shards…that was how he had brought her back. It had to be! If he had just gotten the last one a few days ago…then he must have ran away to that place in the forest and brought her back.

If that was true then that meant that…Naraku had gotten the shards for her. He took the life line Kohaku had for her. Naraku killed Kohaku so that he could bring Kagome back.

"Oh no…why? Why did he do that?" Kagome wailed.

'How could he kill Kohaku? How could he be so horrible? How could he do that…to bring me back here?'

Kagome was shaking uncontrollably with a sense of loss and guilt.

'It's all my fault. If I hadn't come back then…Kohaku would still be alive.'

She didn't realize that she had been almost chanting "It's all my fault" until Sango asked her, "What is your fault Kagome?". Kagome looked to her dear friend. Sango's hair was mussed and her face was red from crying.

"It's…my fault that Kohaku died. Sango, I'm so sorry! Can you forgive me? I didn't know that is what he was going to do, I swear! Oh no no no no! I can't believe this…" Kagome wailed. Her head was throbbing again. She knew she wouldn't have much time before she was out again.

"Oh Kagome, I know how you feel, I thought it was all my fault too, but it's not!" Sango started in, "It was Naraku. We have to make him pay for everything that has happened!"

Kagome didn't want to say more, but she couldn't stop herself. It had to come out soon. "No, that's not what I mean. It really is because of me Sango and you should hear this from me. The reason Naraku got all of the shards…was because of me."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 It Begins

Naraku returned to Kagura. It was easy for him to find her since she was made of him. He went to her, he was not happy. Kagome should be back by now and resting. She wasn't ready for this much excitement. He landed silently behind her.

"Kagura" Was all he needed to say for an explanation. He could smell the fear coming from her.

"Naraku, she is still with him. I fear it may be difficult to bring her back." Kagura defended.

"I do not care for such things. We will go and take her. Kagome is the important thing, she must not die. It is night, she has spent nearly the entire day with him. It is time for her to come back, she must know that." This had better go as planned, he thought to himself. He and Kagura took to the air to retrieve her.

Kagome smiled feebly at her friend's shocked expression. "I guess that you should all hear this, it concerns everyone here." She took a deep breath and slowly sat down with Shippo in her lap. Each of her other friends sat before her in a semi-circle their faces becoming serious.

"Kagome, how is it possible that this could have anything to do with you? You weren't here until today." Miroku asked.

Kagome felt the tears building up. This was going to be hard to explain to them. "I'm not sure I know where to begin..I guess I'll start with the headaches. The past few weeks I've been having horrible debilitating headaches, the doctors didn't know why and pain medication didn't work. I also started having dreams about being back here. Wonderful dreams that had you all in them. Then it would disappear and he would be there…" she paused, fearing to explain further.

Inuyasha, fearing this was too much for her at the time said, "Kagome, this can wait if you are too tired. We can head back to the village so that you can get some rest and-"

"No it's alright. I can go on Inuyasha, but thank you." Kagome said, giving him a grateful smile. She sighed again and looked at them all, "Naraku began to explain some things to me. He said that I was born to be a powerful miko, but that each body born has an innate ability to control or handle so much power. Then when I killed Kikyo and that part of my soul returned to me and with it all of Kikyo's power as well. He said that if I didn't learn to use it, and learn fast that I would die. At first I didn't believe him but then…then I got worse. The dreams and headaches happened all the time and I collapsed. I woke up in the hospital and soon I could no longer speak no matter how hard I tried. Soon after that the rest of my body started to shut down and the doctors came up with the prognosis that I would die. This time I went to Naraku in my dream, though, I'm not sure how I did it. I told him he couldn't hurt me anymore because I was dying. Then he made me an offer. He told me that he could save me. I didn't accept it…at first. Then he said that if I would allow him to save me he would bring me back here so that I could see you all one more time. I agreed. The only way he could have done it is with the jewel…Kohaku died because-"

"Stop it Kagome, that's foolishness! Kohaku died because of Naraku, not you. It's hard for me to say it, but Kohaku died years ago when Naraku took control of him. If anything he was released from his control by you. Don't you dare take responsibility for Naraku's actions." Sango finished vehemently.

"Oh Sango, thank you for that. I just wish that I had known what was going to happen."

"Kagome, what I can't figure out is why Naraku would want you to come back. He has the jewel and it is only good for one wish for that person. Why would he wish you to return? Besides that fact, what else did he want of you? Surely it wasn't just to bring you back so that you and Inuyasha could make amends after he worked so hard to tear you two apart." Miroku said puzzled.

Inuyasha had been watching Kagome closely. She was telling the truth, she always did, but she wasn't telling all of it. Miroku was right, she was leaving something out and suddenly he began to feel a cold hardness in the pit of his stomach. He understood what it was…why else would a half demon give up becoming a full demon? It was the same reason he had given up that dream a long time ago…

"That bastard is in love with you Kagome. I should have known he was so desperate the last time that I fought him. Like he was running out of time…just like I was. He knew what was going on and had to get that shard from us to save you…the only reason he would do all of this and then even let you come back to see us is because he was desperate. He was desperate to save you Kagome."

As Kagome sat in stunned silence at what Inuyasha was saying, she knew it was true. He had always had a strange fascination with her, but she never thought much of it until he had taken her before. He had done drastic things to have her with him. As she realized the depth of what Inuyasha was saying, she knew he would be coming for her again. "Yes, he was, and he still is."

"What the hell are you saying Kagome?" Inuyasha said in a controlled quiet tone, but Kagome could still feel his rage barely beneath the surface. His hand were shaking in balled up fists.

"Well," she began looking him in his eyes "he isn't finished. I'm still sick…I'm still dying. Naraku only let me come here to see you if I agreed to continue my 'lessons' with him. He says he is going to teach me how to use my powers." She saw Inuyasha twitch and then his expression went blank.

"He can save you? He can teach you how to use your powers?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yes he can, he taught me a little trick earlier and it did help. But there is no way that I'm going back to him, never. I can just keep doing this and I'll be fine, or Kaede can teach me. One thing is certain, I will not go back to Naraku!"

"Is that so Kagome?" came a chilling voice from above them. Kagome's blood turned to ice in her veins while Inuyasha's eyes were consumed with flame.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 Save Kagome Part I

"Sango, take Kagome and Shippo on Kilala and get out of here now! Miroku and I'll take care of this bastard." Inuyasha barked out as he grabbed Kagome and moved her behind him.

"Kagome, what of our bargain? You have had ample time to remake you acquaintances and now it is time for you to return to my charge." Naraku said with deceptive calm. Before Kagome could answer Inuyasha did on her behalf.

"Like hell she'll go with you. I'll die first!" Inuyasha roared out as he leapt up at Naraku. "Sango, get her out of here! Save her!" he roared as he engaged Naraku. Miroku glanced behind him and saw Sango easily overpowering Kagome and getting her onto Kilala. A quick notice of how weak Kagome was and he began to attack Naraku as well.

Kagome couldn't believe this. Naraku was strong, the only way that they could stop him was together, all of them, not just Inuyasha and Miroku. This was going all wrong. Naraku would kill them both. "Sango please, we have to go back!" she said trying to struggle out of Sango's firm grasp.

"No Kagome, we are going straight to Kaede, she can help you and then we can fight Naraku. Right not our priority is you. Inuyasha and Miroku are only fighting Naraku to hold him off so we can get you out of there."

Kagome stopped struggling as she watched the tiny forms below disappear. "This isn't fair. I only came back here for Inuyasha…this can't be happening. I was so desperate to get back to him, even if it was only for a short time. But this…Inuyasha is fighting Naraku, do you think he can hold him off?"

"I don't know Kagome. Naraku did use the power the jewel held for him to get you back, so he is weaker now than he has been in a long time. But, Inuyasha hasn't been fighting as much as he used to, he lost all drive to fight along with you, but now that you are back, I don't think he'll have a problem holding Naraku back."

Kagome could only nod as she felt a twinge of pain at the base of her skull. 'Oh no, not so soon'

Inuyasha fought with all of his might. It was just like old times, except now he knew this fight in particular was a lot more important than any other fight he had been in. He had to win. Kagome didn't want to go back with Naraku, she had made that clear, so he would make sure that didn't happen. Kagome was back now and he wasn't about to lose her again. Miroku, feeling much like the protective older brother was in the same state of mind. He would protect Kagome no matter what it took.

"Die you bastard, you can't have her!" Inuyasha roared as he sailed through the air and engaged Naraku who was using his tentacles to keep him at bay.

"Inuyasha I almost pity you. Never partaking of Kagome's beauty and purity. Now you will never get that chance!"

Hearing Naraku refer to what he had done to Kagome only served to fuel his anger and Inuyasha became more reckless in his attacks. He began hacking away at the various tentacles in his path, slowly making his way to Naraku. Miroku began the same tactic from his standpoint and they were gaining ground.

Seeing this happen Naraku quickly changed his tactics. "You really would rather let Kagome die Inuyasha?"

That stopped Inuyasha. 'Die? Kagome didn't come back here to die!' "What the hell are you talking about? I'm protecting Kagome from you, there is no way I'm gonna let you have her!" he said as he momentarily stopped his attacks.

"Inuyasha, again your lack of intelligence amazes me. I am the only one that can save Kagome. If you kill me you will kill her too. She does not know how to control her powers and it will kill her, sooner than you may think."

Inuyasha scoffed at what he perceived as another trick from Naraku. "Yeah, I'm sure Kagome would be safe with you Naraku. I know what you did to her and it nearly destroyed her. Do you really think I would let that happen again?"

With that remark, Naraku was the one to resume attacking and Inuyasha and Miroku followed suit. Both of them dodging and attacking, steadily gaining ground on him. Suddenly Inuyasha leaped up above the mass of tentacles and came down on top of Naraku sending a windscar for him. Naraku managed to dodge most of the attack but still many of his tentacles were destroyed, but he took this moment to attack Miroku with greater force. Miroku was overwhelmed and began to move back, Naraku took his advantage and bludgeoned him.

Inuyasha saw that he had been hit hard in the chest and knocked back, went to help him. "Miroku, you alright?" he yelled out as he landed near him.

"Inuyasha, don't be foolish! I am Kagome's only chance at life. Make your choice Inuyasha, give Kagome to me or watch her die!" and Naraku took to the air once again.

Inuyasha wanted to chase after him, but he couldn't leave Miroku. He also wanted to make sure that Kagome was still alright. He leaned down and helped Miroku up. "Come on Miroku, let's go catch up with Sango and Kagome. We can kill him next time, we have more important things to do right now." Miroku could only nod in agreement.

Naraku had been wounded, but not terribly. He returned to where Kagura was in the air for her report. "Yes Naraku, they went just as you expected, in the direction of the village the old miko resides in."

"Excellent Kagura, it shouldn't be long before they realize that I am Kagome's only hope of unlocking her powers. The old woman won't be able to help her. Inuyasha will be forced to hand Kagome over to me."


	30. Chapter 30

Losing You

Chapter 30 Saving Kagome Part II

Sango had taken Kagome back to Kaede's village in record time. She had been leaning on her more and more throughout their trip and Sango was really starting to worry that something was horribly wrong.

"Kagome, we're here now, let's get you inside Kaede's hut. Do you think you can walk alright?" she asked as she helped Kagome down and put her arm across her shoulders.

"Oh I'll be fine Sango." But Kagome knew that she wasn't, and very likely she would die here. But that didn't matter, as long as she was able to stay with Inuyasha. Sango helped her into the hut and had her lay down. Then she left to go and find Kaede. It didn't take long at all for Kaede to come in and as usual while she examined Kagome she kept a serious and unreadable face.

"We are glad ye have returned Kagome, but could they not help you with your illness in your time?" she asked while passing a hand slowly over Kagome's weakened form.

"Well they did try to, but they had no idea what the problem was. They told me that they could make me more comfortable, but that was it. They ran a lot of tests and gave me medications, but nothing helped. Basically, they couldn't do anything for me there. My best chance was to come back here."

Kaede nodded and placed her left palm on Kagome's forehead and put her right hand over her solar plexus.

She remained silent for several minutes and Kagome began to get tired. She had had a lot of excitement after all, so it was only natural that she be tired, right? Kaede continued her exam for several more minutes before she heard some yelling outside.

As quickly as her old bones would let her, she left the hut to stop the half-demon from intruding on Kagome's much needed rest.

"Hey old woman, have you seen Kagome yet? How is she? Can you do anything to help her?"

Kaede held up a hand in warning and said, "Inuyasha, Kagome needs her rest so please keep your voice down and we will talk of what I have found."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to yell, but upon seeing the taught ness in her eyes he stopped. "Is it that bad?"

Kaede nodded, never one to be subtle. "Inuyasha, Kagome is very sick. If you look at it like this, one body can hold so much power. Kagome can hold much more power than any other normal miko could-however she has more than she should. If you look at the body as a container, it can only hold so much, but if more and more keeps getting pressed into it, the container will eventually burst. Unless there is a way that we can let some of that power out-then we can get it to a manageable level. This would probably have to be done on a large scale and quite often."

Inuyasha had cringed at the word 'burst' and glared at Kaede. "Are you telling me Kagome is going to…burst open because of all of this power she has?"

"Well no, not exactly. From what I understand she will just continue to get weaker and weaker until she can no longer eat or drink or even breathe. Her body will stop functioning and she will die. It may take days or weeks, but I don't believe it will take much longer than that for this to happen."

"Well then we have to do something! We can't just let Kagome die, not after all of the good she has done-you have to help her!" he shouted.

Kaede took a moment to compose herself. Kagome was the closest thing she had ever had to a daughter and she loved her dearly. Kagome was so pure and good-she always did her best to protect and love those around her. She didn't deserve this; not this kind of death and not so soon.

No, Kagome didn't deserve this, but there wasn't anything she could do to help her. Kagome would die because the medicines in her time weren't made for this illness and the treatments of this time weren't strong enough.

"No Inuyasha, I can't help you, or Kagome. Her power is on such a different level, I've already taught her everything that I know of how to use them. I have nothing left to teach her about it, and certainly nothing that would do her any good now."

Inuyasha wanted to strangle the hag. Didn't she know that this was Kagome's best hope? This was the only way to avoid either her death or going with Naraku. He wasn't willing to accept either fate for Kagome.

"What the hell do you mean? You are a damn miko aren't you? So teach her to be one, show her how to use her powers so that she can live."

Kaede took on a pained expression. "Inuyasha, the knowledge I have of miko powers is limited to my own abilities. Kagome has far surpassed them. I can't teach her to manifest her own energy in the way she needs to."

Inuyasha growled in frustration, "Then who the hell can!"

Miroku and Sango had been close by throughout this whole conversation while Shippo had stayed with Kagome.

Miroku as the voice of reason stepped in, "I hate to say this Inuyasha, but we all know who can teach her what she needs to survive. The question is will she go?"

"Like hell Miroku. I won't let that bastard touch her again-I won't let him have her so he can hurt her!"

"Inuyasha, I understand your frustration, but you must consider this. Kaede was our only other option. Now we know Kaede can't help her, so we have to consider Naraku."

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles menacingly, "Like hell we do."

"Do you want her to live or die?" Miroku said with as little compassion as he could.

"What the hell kind of a question is that? Of course I want her to live, but her going with Naraku isn't an option. We'll find another way!"

Kaede rejoined the conversation with "If Naraku can help her, he may be the only choice. There aren't any others with Kagome's kind of power, and at her level. Her kind of power is extremely rare. She may have to go with him."

"No, that can't be right, there has to be another way. I can't let Kagome go with him, I don't think that I can stand by and let that happen."

"You may have to Inuyasha, if you want to save her." Miroku said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, but I think it's my decision if I go with him or not-and my decision is no, I will never go with Naraku. I'd rather die than go through that again!"


	31. Chapter 31

Losing You

Chapter 31 I'd Rather Die

"Kagome…"

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and saw a look of pure shock on his face. She tried to smile at him but he wouldn't smile back.

"I've heard what you said, and I understand it. Now will you please understand me, I can't go back to him. It is so much worse than death."

Sango came to her side to comfort her friend, "Kagome, maybe you should take some time to think about this. It's a big decision. Is it really worth giving up your life?"

Kagome put her arms around Sango as well and answered, "Sango my life was worth nothing without all of you. I tried to go back to the way things were before, but I couldn't. I have changed because of all of you and there is no way for me to go back. I haven't truly lived since I left Sango. I don't want to go back to that kind of life, I won't."

Sango eyes were filled with tears and she could only nod as she embraced her dearest friend. "Kagome I don't understand. I don't and I don't think that I ever will…"

Miroku came to Sango's side then and let her sob into his robes. She was saying goodbye to her closest friend right after she had gotten her back.

"Are you sure about this Kagome?"

Kagome could only nod as she watched Inuyasha come to her. He looked very determined and she tried to brace herself. She wouldn't give in to his demands.

Inuyasha was furious with everyone and everything around him. To begin with, Kagome was dying and Naraku was the only one that could save her? In what twisted reality was that how things were supposed to be?

Now, Kagome would rather die than go with Naraku. Inuyasha could understand that, after all, he'd rather die than let Kagome go with Naraku as well. But, he couldn't let Kaogme die-he couldn't do that.

He approached her slowly at first but soon picked up his pace and took ahold of her shoulders when he reached her. Staring intently at her eyes he said something that Kagome could never forget, "Kagome, how am I supposed to let you die knowing that there is a chance that you could live?"

She wanted to tell him that she couldn't go back to Naraku, that she would take her own life before she let that happen.

"Inuyasha if I go back to Naraku my life will be over-don't you understand? If I can't be with you I'd rather be dead!"

Inuyasha pulled her to him and held her, stroking her hair. "If there is even a chance Kagome, one small chance that you would live, and someday we can be together…don't you want to take that chance?"

Kagome was shaking, her head was starting to hurt again and she was feeling weaker and weaker by the second.

"You can't be asking me this Inuyasha. I don't want to…I can't! Not this Inuyasha, I can't do this! Please don't ask me to go with Naraku!" she screamed.

She started to panic, she would do anything as long as she didn't have to go with Naraku and she tried to pull away from Inuyasha.

He increased his grip on her and said, "I can't let you die Kagome."

Kagome felt the icy fingers of terror close around her heart and she couldn't breathe. "No" she pounded on his chest "NO!"

Inuyasha let her hit him, it was alright if she hated him…as long as she was alive. If she was alive then there was a chance he could find her and save her. But right now, he would have to hand her over to Naraku in order to keep her alive.

"Kagome, I'm sorry-but I can't let you die. Not when I know that you can be saved. If you are alive, I can come after you. If you die…then there is nothing."

He took hold of her wrists, forcing her to look at him. Tears ran down her sunken cheeks and she could only shake her head and plead with him to release her.

"Naraku is going to come for you and you are going to go with him. I'm sorry I'm making you do this, but there isn't any other way. You have to go with him Kagome, and I have to let you."

"No Inuyasha please no! Can't we just spend the time together that we have left? It will be peaceful and-"

"No..no I won't let you die Kagome. Not when you can be saved…not when we can still have a chance! Please Kagome, go with Naraku, learn all you can about your powers from him and get well again. Learn to use your powers and I will come for you. I swear to you Kagome that I will come for you, no matter where he takes you I will find you!"

He held her face in his hands as he said this and then took her lips to seal his promise.

Kagome was still terrified of what was going to happen to her. Would Naraku keep her in a cell like he had before? Feeding her meager meals each day with guards posted at the door. Would he rape her again?

She shivered and Inuyasha pulled her closer to him and she held onto him as hard as she could.

"I'm so scared Inuyasha…what if he-"

"Shh, it's going to be alright Kagome, just don't think about it. All you have to do is focus on your training and wait for me to come after you."

Kagome nodded and buried her face in his chest again. "It's just…I've only just come back to you and now we're going to be apart again."

Inuyasha smiled at her, although inside all he wanted to do was tear the world apart for doing this to them. "I know, but now this time we both know the truth. Kagome I love you and I will do whatever it takes to be with you, as long as we know that…nothing can stop us, right?"

Kagome managed a weak smile up at him and nodded. "Right…I know you'll come for me."

"And I won't stop until I get you back again."

He leaned down and kissed her again, letting her feel all his love for her in that one kiss.

"This is almost too touching for me to break up." Came a chillingly familiar voice from above them.

Without looking up Inuyasha answered him, "I knew you'd come for her."

"Why Inuyasha I'm surprised at you. Were you able to figure that out all on your own or did you have some help?"

Inuyasha brushed it off, forcing himself to remember that he was Kagome's only hope.

"Remember this Naraku. If you ever touch Kagome again I'll rip you apart."

"Oh Inuyasha, is that what you are worried about? Then let me put your fears to rest. When I touch Kagome again, she will be most agreeable to it."

Kagome heard Inuyasha growling and calmed him by rubbing her palm against his cheek.  
"He can't stop us Inuyasha-you'll come for me and when you do I'll be strong again. I promise you that."

Inuyasha looked at her again and kissed her quickly and embraced her one last time.

"Enough of this, Kagura take Kagome."

Kagura came down in front of Kagome and put her hands on her shoulders. She stole a quick glance at Inuyasha and he was scowling at her.

"Don't worry Inuyasha," Kagome whispered "Kagura isn't what she seems."

A quick look of shock came over him, but he regained himself quickly. Focusing on Kagura he said, "If anything happens to her…"

Loudly Kagura answered, "Inuyasha-I'll make sure you can never find Kagome" she paused and then said, "after all, you never could use anything but your nose to track her."

She helped Kagome onto one of her feathers and they took off into the air, leaving all of the others behind.

As Naraku turned to join them Inuyasha roared at his back, "I will get her back! Don't even think for one second that I won't come after her and kill you for this!"

Naraku paused and looked over his shoulder to Inuyasha, "I know you'll come for her-I expect nothing less and I will be waiting for you." And then Naraku was gone and with him Kagome.


	32. Chapter 32

Losing You

Chapter 32 Time Again

Kagura did her best to ease Kagome's apparent suffering on the long journey to Naraku's keep.

"At least you can learn to use your powers now Kagome. Maybe someday you'll be strong enough to stand up to him. He has no power over you like he does me. I promise that I'll do my best to protect you while he has you."

Kagome nodded but she couldn't seem to stop her tears from falling. "I know…Inuyasha will come for me someday. I just have to make sure that I'm ready when to leave when that day comes."

"Alright, then we'll do everything we can to make sure that happens."

"Thank you Kagura, for being so kind to me. I don't think that I ever really understood before, the kind of power he has over you."

Kagura looked away from Kagome, but she nodded. "It's like a cell that he keeps you in but you can't see. No matter how hard I fight against him, he still holds my heart and he can kill me whenever he wants. At times I think that death would be better that this farce of a life that he allows me to have."

There was another pause and then, "But then I saw you and how determined you were to live, just because there was a chance that you could have something that you want so badly. So, I have to live because there is a chance that I could have something that I want too."

Kagome smiled in sad understanding "What is it that you want Kagura?"

Kagura smiled back and answered, "My freedom."

They flew on for the rest of the day and most of the night with Naraku somewhere behind them.

"Hopefully he won't be there much, but I'm sure that he will be in the beginning. He is concerned for you-he doesn't want you to die Kagome, you may be able to use that to your advantage if you need to, don't forget that."

Kagome took a deep breath when they came upon the keep. It was a large building surrounded by a tall stone wall. There was a large courtyard inside and at night, it actually looked peaceful.

Kagura landed inside the courtyard and helped Kagome up. She was just getting her inside when Naraku landed behind them.

"Show Kagome to her chambers and get her whatever she'll need. I'll have some food brought to her." Kagura nodded meekly and took Kagome's arm to lead her inside.

She took an immediate left and started up a staircase explaining the keep all the while. This is the main receiving room and off to the right are the kitchens. We don't use them much, but I suppose we will be now that you are here. Up this stairwell are several rooms. You are to have the one at the far end of the hall. It should already have most things that you need. There is a wash tub inside, mirrors and clothes. Also a large futon for you."

"I'm not going to be in a cell this time?" Kagome asked, trying hard to keep her bitterness from her voice.

Kagura let out a chuckle, "No Kagome you aren't. Apparently Naraku learned from his mistakes. He wants you to feel more comfortable this time around-hence this treatment."

Kagura passed several doors and came to Kagome's. She said quietly, "My room is right next to yours and Naraku's is at the far end of the hall, in the master suite. Let's go inside your room, at least you can have one pleasant thing while you are here."

As they went in Kagome's jaw dropped. The room was enormous and there were windows all around. She even had a huge balcony she could go out on if she wanted to. There was a desk she could sit at with papers on it and an ink well and pen.

She picked them up and turned to Kagura, "He got all of this for me?"

Kagura smiled and nodded at her, "Yes, he knew you had improved your artistic skills while you were away and thought this might help you to adjust to your staying here."

She went over to a door and slid it open, there was a large closet full of fine clothes and magnificent stitching and embroidery. Moving to the other side of the room she saw a large wooden wash tub behind a screen.

"He really went all out for me didn't he? God this is so strange…"

"I know Kagome, it has to be. But nevertheless this is where you will be staying throughout your training. You have the freedom to go anywhere in the keep that you wish as long as you stay inside of the walls."

"I see, so it's just a bigger cell…" Kagome said rubbing her arms absentmindedly.

"I suppose it is." Kagura answered her. "Well would you like anything?"

"Yeah, I would love a bath-every time I see Naraku I feel like I'll never be clean enough."

"I think I can arrange that. I'll have some hot water brought up for you and then you can change into any one of these night robes we have for you. Your food should be up soon."

"Thank you Kagura…would you stay with me in here for awhile?"

Kagura smiled at her and said, "I have been assigned to you Kagome. So if there is anything that I can do for you that would put you at ease all you have to do is ask. Of course, I'll stay with you as long as you like."

A few hours later Kagome was on her futon after eating a rather delicious meal and having a nice hot bath. She was in a comfortable night robe and half under her sheets. She and Kagura had talked of things in the past. How Kagura had first come to be, how she had on numerous times tried to thwart Naraku's plans.

"The one I hated the most was probably Kohaku. I had taken care of him while he was with us, and I have to say I did become attached to him. When Naraku took the shard…I finally saw what Kohaku had really been like. I wish that I could have gotten to know that Kohaku instead of the boy he was when he was with us."

"I know what you mean. I wish I could have known him then too. From what Sango tells me…he was a very timid boy that loved life. He wasn't ever really meant to fight, but he went on that mission for his family. He wanted to make them proud of him."

"I wish I could know what family is like…to have a child of my own someday."

That was when Kagome first started to suspect that Kagura had an idea of what she really felt.

"Do you have someone Kagura? Someone that you have in mind for a father?"

Kagura blushed…actually blushed. "You have! Who is it?"

Kagura shook her head, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Besides it doesn't really matter in our current situation now does it?"

"Oh come on Kagura, you have to tell me now!"

"Fine, I'll make you a deal. If this actually works out and we both get out of here. I'll tell you, because…because that's when it will matter. When I can actually have dreams other than living one more day."

Kagome thought that was probably fair considering she didn't even have the freedom to dream, and never had-never would until she was truly free from Naraku.

"Deal."

"Alright then Kagome-it's getting late now. I think we should probably both get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for both of us." With that, she got up, gave a slight bow to Kagome and left the room. Kagome huddled under the covers and tried to think of better things than what was happening to her.


End file.
